La Herencia
by luna shinigami
Summary: El mundo mágico no había sucumbido a la oscuridad, como habría de pensarse. Al menos no de esta forma, El mundo magico caeria y no por Mano de Tom Riddle, sino de su herencia. Tom/Harry
1. Chapter 1

**LA HERENCIA**

By Luna Shinigami

**[Harry Potter]**

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Este Fic contiene escenas de sexo y violencia no moderada, también posee escenas Gore no aptas para público sensible.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Chapter One

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El mundo mágico no había sucumbido a la oscuridad, como habría de pensarse.

Dumbledore como actual director de la escuela de magia y hechicería, y todo por el bien mayor, ato los poderes de aquel mago poderoso, único y heredero de Slytherin a la magia del único heredero de los Potter.

Fue una noche de tormenta, un 31 de Julio de 1.978.

El grupo de Aurores entraron en la guarida de Lord Voldemort.

Muchos mortifagos cayeron ante las varitas de los Aurores.

Muchos murieron otros fueron capturados.

Finalmente estaban frente a Voldemort, aquel hombre con semi- apariencia de serpiente que había derrotado a muchos Aurores y creía vehementemente en la sangre pura y la necesidad de enseñar a los muggles su último lugar en la cadena alimenticia.

Albus Dumbledore, le enseño esa noche que aún no había podido llegar al máximo de su poder.

No había destruido las partes de su alma, o al menos no en más de dos partes.

Un hechizo mortal fue lanzado a su cuerpo y convulsiono de forma cruel, pero total, él había liquidado aldeas enteras con muggles inocentes, con sangre sucias inocentes, con Squib inocentes, así que, de alguna manera, que se estuviera contorsionando de manera contra natura, no era doloroso para nadie.

Pero el gran mago, Dumbledore sabía que no podía ni debía asesinar a un mago como Lord Voldemort, lo mejor era controlar esa fuerza de la naturaleza y doblegarla.

Movió su cabeza y, encabezado por el líder de los Aurores junior, James Potter traía en sus manos algo resguardado.

_El anillo de los Gaunt_

Lord Voldemort lo vio, más la horrible sensación de sentir que sus huesos se estaban astillando no lo dejaron moverse.

Al lado de Potter, estaba el heredero de los Black.

Desenvolviendo el libro en sus manos.

_El diario _

Los dos únicos Horrocruxes que había podido formar, las dos partes fraccionadas de su alma.

Dumbledore se acercó a ellas y miro a los críos.

El prospecto burdo de hombre lobo comenzó a hacer figuras con la varita en el suelo haciéndolas brillar.

El dolor de Voldemort casi lo hizo enloquecer.

Las runas del suelo comenzaron a quemar su piel.

-Es hora muchachos- dijo el anciano Mago, que todo lo veía siempre por el _Bien Mayor_.

Los Horrocruxes fueron dejados cerca de Voldemort y los Aurores en pleno comenzaron a cantar, canticos antiguos que solo se habían escuchado en la época de Merlín y Morgana.

Cantos prohibidos y de origen oscuro.

-¡Maldito viejo!- grito Voldemort – odias la magia negra y….- tosió escupiendo sangre – me tratas de matar... ¡CON MAGIA NEGRA! HIPOCRITA- Escupió el veneno que llevaba atravesado en su pecho y lo que quedaba de su alma.

-¿Matar?- pregunto Albus mirando al hombre hincado, bueno si se le podía llamar hombre – Tu final, "Tom", será algo muy diferente- miro a los Aurores Junior - ¿Quién de ustedes será?-

James Potter dio un paso adelante y lentamente el alto muchacho cuatro ojos comenzó a desvestirse.

James Potter miro socarronamente al hombre y quedo desnudo por completo.

Voldemort sintió el dolor de nuevo de las runas activándose con el ruego maligno de los canticos, y la luna queda sin brillo.

Albus Dumbledore se acercó a Lord Voldemort y sonrió sádicamente tomando los dos fragmentos de su alma, agarro el rostro casi escamoso y le obligo a abrir la boca para hacerle tragar el anillo, mientras susurraba un hechizo sin varita.

El cuerpo de Voldemort se agito con tal fuerza que su cabeza se azoto contra el suelo haciendo una herida honda y copiosa, el anillo, gracias al hechizo fue desintegrándose en su cuerpo, regresando ese pedazo de su alma a su cuerpo, atándola a su alma, causando un dolor doblemente visceral a cuando fue arrancada.

Sintió los dedos de su mano derecha partirse y luego sucedió lo mismo con los de la izquierda, se quebró cada una de sus falanges para volver a unirse con dolor, al sentir que el anillo se desintegro por completo, regresando a darle vida al cuerpo de Voldemort.

Sus bucles negros cayeron por sus hombros y la piel dejo paulatinamente de parecer escamosa y enferma… pero aún faltaba.

James Potter se acercó con el libro y lanzo el cuerpo de Lord Voldemort contra el centro del círculo, donde ya habían runas celticas dibujadas, con algunas irlandesas, producto de la descendencia del muchacho sangre pura que estaba desnudo a su lado.

Albus se acercó a James y comenzó a hacer cortes superficiales con la varita sobre su cuerpo desnudo, cortes que replicaba el muchacho de ojos avellana sobre el cuerpo de Voldemort, pero de forma profunda.

_Uno a uno, los dos unidos, los dos juntos, por la ley de Merlín, por la ley de Morgana, por las leyes de la magia, somos uno, somos dos, no somos nada._

Dijo en voz alta Dumbledore.

_Ceann ar cheann, an dá stát, an dá chéile, de réir dhlí Merlin, Morgana de réir an dlí, de réir dhlíthe na draíochta, tá muid ar cheann, tá muid beirt, tá muid rud ar bith._

Susurro en Irlandés James Potter en el oído del que fuera en otrora el que no debe ser nombrado y rompiendo cada una de las hojas del diario esparciéndolas por el cuerpo de este.

El grito se escuchó de nuevo en todo claro, pero esta vez de forma cruel y dolorosa, de forma que hasta las criaturas más oscuras, sintieron el dolor de este.

Los fragmentos del diario se introducían en su cuerpo como pedazos de vidrio afilados, haciendo daño a su carne, piel y huesos, atravesando sus órganos de tal forma que los destrozaba.

Los ojos de Voldemort pasaban de ser rojo fuego a unos pequeños ojos verdes.

El cuerpo sobre el claro convulsiono, mientras la sangre salía en forma de lágrimas, y saliva.

La sangre pugnaba por salir de aquel cuerpo que había cometido el pecado de haber querido separar su alma y ahora que esta era devuelta con un hechizo oscuro, dolía con premura, y lo peor, Albus Dumbledore sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Cada lágrima de dolor, cada convulsión, cada hueso quebrado para volverse a unir, cada órgano destrozado para volverse a formar, eran plenamente vistos por el viejo mago, con la sonrisa cruel de satisfacción.

El suelo se tiño de rojo, de la sangre derramada por Lord Voldemort.

Este parpadeo jadeando de dolor, hasta respirar le costaba, pero aún faltaba.

-Bienvenido Tom Marvolo Riddle- dijo el anciano y se separó para comenzar a lanzar canticos de nuevo al aire.

Este se enrareció.

Una niebla espesa apareció, haciendo que los Aurores temblaran del frio, pero estaban derrotando al mal.

Valía la pena.

El sacrificio era James Potter.

James desgarro la túnica negra que usaba Tom, hasta dejar su cuerpo completamente desnudo.

-este es el sacrificio del heredero de los Peverell- susurro en el oído de Tom y abriendo las piernas de este, le penetro.

El grito fue oído de nuevo, hasta que el mismo dolor lo apago, hasta que la quemadura de sus entrañas le hizo cerrar la boca y gemir de dolor y de humillación.

Las embestidas crueles siendo presenciadas por aquellos hombres que le miraban con expectación y superioridad.

Y también porque negarlo, con algo parecido al maldito morbo de los seres humanos.

A él.

Al que hasta hace pocas horas era _el que no debe ser nombrado_.

Al que ni su nombre, podían mencionar por miedo y pavor, ahora era víctima de un muchachito que aparentaba diez años menos que él.

La sangre de su recto bajo hasta el suelo húmedo de sangre, lluvia, lodo y suciedad, para hacer un cultivo de infecta desolación.

Hasta que todo dio vueltas para Tom, de tal forma que su cabeza no pudo y solo decidió sufrir en silencio esta humillación de las cuales los Aurores eran testigos y solo ellos sabrían que Lord Voldemort había sido derrotado de aquella manera tan baja.

El heredero de Salazar Slytherin había llegado a su fin con las intenciones malignas de conquistar y heredar el mundo.

Nadie sabría tampoco que Tom Marvolo Riddle era en efecto el antiguo señor Lord Voldemort.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tom abrió sus ojos verdes muy despacio, esperando haber tenido una lúgubre pesadilla y movió su mano derecha esperando encontrar el cuerpo reptante de Nagini, mas no encontró más que una sábana de seda en una cama inmensa.

-debes estar agotado, "Tom"- dijo una voz despectiva a su lado que hizo que se sobresaltara, se sentó haciendo que la sabana cayera sobre su pecho desnudo.

-Potter- escupió su apellido como lo que era para él, un insulto.

-¿Potter?- se le acerco apenas cubierto con una bata el heredero de la dinastía sangre pura- ¿Potter? Tú deberías llamarme amo, aunque para la sociedad eres mi esposo y deberás comportarte como tal- dijo soltando una fuerte bofetada al cuerpo del mayor.

-Hijo de perra- se lanzó Tom contra el menor, ganándole el impulso primario de destrozarle la cara con todo y gafas, pero cuando trató de golpearlo, algo parecido al dolor de un Crucio, rodeo su cuerpo y lo atravesó, haciéndolo caer a los pies de James, que agarro sus cabellos con fuerza, levantándole la cabeza.

-No nos subestimes Tom, eres mi esposo y más allá de la fuerza de la sangre de Slytherin corriendo por tus venas, es mi descendencia de los Peverell en mi sangre lo que me hace más fuerte a pesar de ser menor, te comportaras o cada vez que me desobedezcas, no sentirás un Crucio, sentirás un desgarro en tu alma podrida- le aseguro, tocando las runas celtas que habían quedado en el pecho lampiño y pálido del mayor.

-tendrás… que matarme para que yo te obedezca- dijo jadeando.

-Morir para ti no es una opción, pero tienes dos más a tu altura – se acercó a su rostro – o aparentas ser buen esposo y obediente a mi lado o para domar este puto orgullo y este espíritu, te hare revolcar con una manada de centauros hasta ver que te destrocen y aun así no morirás, entendido, no creas que estoy contento de casarme con una escoria asesina como tu… con un bastardo sin sentimientos, eres mi esposo y te hare vivir un infierno- le aseguro y para corroborar sus palabras le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro de nuevo saliendo de allí.

Tom se tomó el rostro y cuando el dolor dimitió supo que estaba perdido, el dolor era algo que hace mucho no había sentido.

Estaba encerrado en una pesadilla de servilismo y ahora, lo peor de todo, el mocoso Potter se había envuelto en esta, seguramente por las maquinaciones del mismo Dumbledore.

Maldito viejo todo era su culpa.

Todo era la culpa de ese hombre.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La fiesta del ministerio era bien conocida, luego de dos años haber derrotado a Lord Voldemort, por fin la comunidad estaba en paz, y todas las piezas del ajedrez habían regresado a su lugar, es decir, con un ministro de mentiras cuyo poder se limitaba a las sabias y buenas palabras de Albus Dumbledore.

Así que el ministerio había hecho una hermosa fiesta, donde los mejores magos estaban invitados y como no, el matrimonio que después del fallecimiento de Voldemort y la caída de su organización, había causado controversia en el mundo.

El Matrimonio Potter.

Y no, no conformado con la hermosa bruja pelirroja, que también estaba allí, sino con uno de los mejores estudiantes de su tiempo, diez años mayor que el heredero de los Potter, Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Aunque definitivamente, el mayor no aparentaba la edad que se presumía de tener y muchos envidiaban a James Potter.

-compórtate- le ordeno James tomando la cintura de su esposo.

-me lo advertiste toda la semana y me golpeaste el lunes por la mañana para ratificarme tu posición "esposo mío"- le recordó Tom alzando una de sus cejas –no te preocupes me quedare saludando a los altos funcionarios del ministerio, mientras tu buscas a Evans, te recomendaría el salo de abrigos para jodértela… pero sé que ella, no tiene tanta clase- y antes de que James explotara se soltó de sus manos y se acercó al ministro – Señor Ministro ¿como esta? ¿Y su esposa?- dijo con una falsa sonrisa, encandelillando a los mayores.

Era una de las armas de Tom, la candencia de su voz y la coquetería de sus pequeños ojos verdes.

James mascullo con fuerza y definitivamente fue por un trago.

Dos años de farsa por un matrimonio que contendría la maldad en ese jodido y pequeño cuerpo.

Tom seguía siendo una jodida serpiente.

Tom luego de los primeros meses de shock, negación, intentos de huida, intentos de asesinato y suicidio había optado por la forma de supervivencia.

Podía entrar en una multitud de aduladores, políticos y altos mandatarios como si su matrimonio fuera la historia de amor y no el cuento de terror que en verdad era.

Había aprendido a usar hechizos de glamour, cuando James se descontrolaba y le daba palizas justificadas según Potter, o cuando después de hablar con Canuto o Dumbledore, el zumbido del odio volvía.

Aunque no podía negar que también, debía usarlo, porque a pesar del "odio" y "asco" de James, este le tomaba todos los días sin falta, con la cooperación del mayor o sin ella.

Y ya no había hechizo, runa o maldición que lo obligara a hacerlo, simplemente era porque Tom era adictivo.

Escucho como la música suave empezaba a entonar e iba por Tom, pero sintió la mano suave de su amante y sonrió, Lily lo estaba invitando a bailar y él no podía decirle que no, a la mujer que aparentemente amaba.

-No te preocupes, el profesor Albus está bailando con él- le dijo la pelirroja en su oído, al ver como James a pesar de todo el odio que decía sentir por aquel sujeto, lo buscaba con mirada de halcón en el salón.

Lily no era tonta.

Sabía que el odio de James, ya no era odio.

Y que el amor de James ya no era amor, y ella no estaba dispuesta a perderlo todo.

-Voy a casarme con Severus- susurro la mujer ganándose la atención inmediata de james.

-¡Tú no puedes casarte con quejicus!- dijo enojado apretando la mano sobre su estrecha cintura.

-Mira James- suspiro – Severus me amaba, ciegamente, siempre lo ha hecho, es un excelente pocionista y seguramente con mi impulso lograra hacerse fama y dinero, renombre como fabricante de pociones, además- le miro – no le importa que yo no pueda darle hijos, pero eso no significa que….- le sonrió, pasando disimuladamente sus largos dedos por su pecho – tú y yo no podamos seguir juntos, me gusta estar contigo y te amo James, no quiero dejarte porque yo vaya a estar casada con un idiota útil que me ama mucho y tu bueno… con esa cosa-

James le sonrió de vuelta y pensó, ¿cómo no amar a esta mujer?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tom se sentía algo mal, y debió alejarse un poco del núcleo que lo habían encerrado los altos mandatarios.

Podía sentir de reojo las miradas de Lucius Malfoy, maldito cobarde que lo vendía por salvarse el pellejo, Lucius era un hombre que no era de confiar, al cual vendería a su madre y su esposa solo por poder.

Apretó las manos sobre el barandal cuando sintió una presencia conocida a su lado.

-¿James le soltó la correa a su perra personal?- pregunto el hombre

-¿y con esa boquita, tu enseñas a niños?- se giró para ver al anciano mago- si James soltó la correa, quería ver a la zorra, ya sabes Albus, colecciona animales- le sonrió con desdén.

Albus se hizo a su lado, admirando la luna – todo lo que paso fue tu culpa-

Los pequeños ojos verdes de Tom se cerraron - ¿Mi culpa?- sin mirar al hombre que le había arruinado la vida - ¿Mi culpa? Lo lamento, lamento tanto haber acabado con tu idílico mundo mágico, lamento tanto haberte sacado de Hogwarts para que vinieras a jugar a la guerra conmigo, lamento tanto no haber servido los placeres mundanos de un anciano senil e impotente-

Albus se giró con violencia a ver a Tom y lo sacudió con más fuerza de la que aparentaba realmente – ¿Qué demonios estas diciendo?-

La sonrisa de Tom se ensancho – que lo que tienes entre las piernas no te sirve, conocí a Gellert- le miro – fui hasta la prisión donde lo encerraste por un bien mayor, pero fue por tus celos enfermizos, por que no soportabas que nadie lo mirara o estuviera cerca de él, mataste a tu hermana por celos y condenaste a Gellert en la prisión por una guerra que tú mismo fomentaste, quedaste como el ángel salvador de estos imbéciles y todos te creyeron, como conmigo-

La mano de Albus se estampo en el rostro del menor haciéndolo caer al suelo estrepitosamente – No sabes de lo que hablas-

-claro que lo sé, y jamás lo he dicho Albus, tengo mis razones para no exponerte frente al mundo mágico como lo que eres, una maldita araña que tiene sus patas en todo el mundo mágico, creando una telaraña de mentiras que sus pequeñas mentes no han podido dilucidar- sonrió levantándose y girando para no tener más que hablar con ese anciano miserable, se había ganado su regalo de navidad, ver la cara enfurecida de Albus –el pueblo se merece sus gobernantes, Albus-

Vio a James hablando con los imbéciles que tenía por amigos e iba a ir hasta allá, cuando sintió el jalón del brazo de Albus, cuando algo sucedió, que paralizo al salón del ministerio.

Albus quedo repelido de nuevo hasta el extremo de una mesa y si no fuese por el potencial mágico del anciano, seguramente lo habría derribado, Tom lo miro, esa no era su magia, su magia la habían drenado de su cuerpo y se la habían dado al anciano, su magia…

-¡Tom! – Grito enfurecido James y al acercarse a su esposo, este solo se desmayó en sus brazos – ¡Tom!- ahora su grito había sido de angustia.

Mientras Albus miraba al muchacho caer desmayado. Algo pasaba con Tom Riddle.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tom estaba acostado en su cama, demasiado pálido, demasiado frio, como si algo hubiera pasado en su cuerpo, que nadie imaginaba.

James pensaba seriamente que Albus le había hecho algo, pero no, Albus había condenado a Tom a estar con él y ahora, no podía quitárselo.

-Tranquilo cornamenta – dijo amablemente Remus- ahora baja el médico y te dirá que tiene Tom-

James suspiro y asintió, apenas se había desmayado, dio por terminada la fiesta y de inmediato se fue a su casa a llamar al medimago, sin ver que detrás de él, había llegado Remus, Sirius, Lily y el profesor Dumbledore.

-lo sé, pero es raro, jamás vi algo así además, no se supone que Tom pueda hacer ese tipo de magia- aseguro James mirando a Albus- o ¿le están regresando los poderes malignos?-

Albus negó – las runas drenaron su fuera y su magia, toda esta quedo guardada bajo llave en tu sangre James…- le aseguro el anciano cuando escucharon los pasos del medimago.

-¿Qué tiene mi esposo?- pregunto de inmediato James, demasiado ansioso para las miradas de los demás.

El hombre le sonrió, sin saber la verdad de aquel cuento macabro.

-Felicidades señor Potter, va a ser papa… el señor Tom esta encinta-

James abrió sus ojos avellana en su máxima expresión, sentándose en la silla más cercana, Sirius, bueno, Sirius lo felicito por haber puesto un huevo en la serpiente rastrera.

Remus también lo abrazo felicitándolo, de una u otra forma, Remus jamás quiso ser parte de esta historia y bien lo estaba pagando.

Albus se sentó y lejos de parecer disgustado, tenía una retorcida sonrisa de satisfacción.

Y Lily, Lily al ver la cara de James, supo que lo había perdido, el maldito de Riddle le había dado lo que jamás ella podría darle, y lo que más anhelaba James.

Un hijo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tom tarareaba una canción a su vientre con suavidad, una hermosa canción que alguna vez le había escuchado a su madre.

Al parecer lo que le dijo Dumbledore, alguna vez en el colegio fue mentira.

Él fue creado sin amor, dado que su madre le dio una poción de amor a su muggle y sádico padre.

Pero no era verdad, prueba de ello, era el amor que sentía por aquel niño que estaba creciendo en su vientre, aun en contra de su voluntad.

-Harry, bebe, te amo- aseguro con ternura a su vientre y luego una débil patadita le hizo sonreír.

Harry era su razón de sonreír.

Harry era la razón para sobrevivir a este cuento macabro.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tom estaba recostado en una amplia cama, con un vientre más allá de su propia vista, los pies hinchados, odiosas nauseas que en ocho meses no le habían dejado y un insomnio remarcado en sus propias ojeras.

-odio esto- gruño enojado lanzándole una taza de té hirviendo a un elfo.

La puerta se abrió despacio dejando ver la austera figura del Master de Pociones más joven de la historia del mundo mágico.

-es normal cuando sus niveles de hormonas van en aumento debido a su notable embarazo- dijo acercándose a el hombre y mirándole.

Tom bufo y luego soltó la risa sádica – viniste a verme, o a traerle a tu mujercita con un moñito a mi "esposo" para que hagan cosas sucias en su despacho- Severus bufo – no bufes, es desagradable, además porque sabes que lo que digo es cierto, podrá ser tu esposa, pero esa zorra pelirroja es la amante de mi marido-

El pelinegro se sentó elegantemente en el sillón - ¿piensas que no sé qué mi esposa, sigue viéndose con su ex noviecito de colegio?- le pregunto – Lily te odia, por él bebe en tu vientre, mi esposa es más seca que el cañón del colorado- y sabía que el hombre sentado con la mirada fría, entendería la referencia – es lógico, toda la vida aspiro a casarse con James Potter y vino usted de un día para otro y cambio sus expectativas-

-¿y tú te conformaste con ser el segundón del camino? – le pregunto

Severus se levantó, sacando de su túnica algo y dejando una poción encima de la mesita –me conformo porque Lily es el camino a lo que realmente deseo- le miro – James Potter le da dinero suficiente para montarme el mejor laboratorio de Pociones del mundo mágico y hasta ahora lo ha hecho- le aseguro – no me importa si se acuesta con mi esposa, para que yo pueda obtenerlo-

Tom sonrió tomando la poción que bebía entre sus dedos y miro de reojo al pocionista que le ayudaba con su embarazo, por orden de Potter – eres una serpiente, Severus Snape-

-el valiente muere, el audaz sobrevive, y la idea es la supervivencia, _mi lord Voldemort_- le aseguro con una sonrisa que acentuó la de Tom y salió de allí.

Ahora Tom sabía que en ese maldito mundo perfecto, tenía un aliado.

Alguien que sabía que aún existía.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La noche oscura del treinta y uno de julio, se ilumino con potencia, debido a los crueles rayos que atravesaban la mansión Potter.

La lluvia caía con fuerza contra los ventanales de la habitación principal y parecía que estas gotas fueran a penetrar la ventana.

Un grito despertó a James, a su lado estaba Tom con su cuerpo lleno de sudor sosteniendo con fuerza el vientre curvo, al mismo tiempo que un trueno dejaba ver ambas figuras en la cama.

-Tom- se levantó y llamo de inmediato al elfo, necesitaba allí al medimago, mientras le acomodaba mejor.

Mas con aquel torrencial temporal, el elfo no encontró forma alguna de salir de la mansión.

La magia parecía bloqueada por la tormenta.

La magia inesperada del hijo no nato de Lord Potter y Lord Riddle.

-ahhhhh!- grito de nuevo, sentía el dolor de sus entrañas encajándose, la magia de aquel nuevo ser que estaba queriendo ver la luz del día y la oscuridad que les rodearía- ¡Harry no…. Duele!- gimió de nuevo con dolor en sus entrañas

James supo que estaba hablándole a su hijo, como siempre lo hacía cada día, de cada mes desde que se enteró de su embarazo.

-estarás bien- le aseguro lord Potter acostándolo y retirándole las prendas de vestir, dejándolo solo cubierto con una batola- debes abrir las piernas, ya viene el medimago-

Tom negó agarrando con fuerza la camisa de dormir de James – vendrá ya... Por magia… el medico no vendrá- le dijo mirándolo con los ojos verdes brillando como hermosas jades – ayúdame… debes sacarlo con magia… - le ordeno – No dejes que muera-

Llegado un punto a Tom no le importaba su vida como la del pequeño en su vientre.

James se quedó quieto pero tomo su varita, de esta, salieron runas antiguas que iluminaron aquella habitación, y de paso impactaban en el vientre curvo de Tom que se iluminaba con fuerza.

-esa magia es poderosa…- dijo James con algo de temor.

-¡es tu hijo!- le grito Tom sudando y maldiciendo, tomando de nuevo la mano de James con más fuerza – yo no tengo casi magia, es tu hijo el que está en mi vientre… si cuentas- un dolor que pareció sacarle el aire – si cuentas como nació… como nacerá, Dumbledore le matara… con la excusa de que es mío… ¡pero también es Tuyo James!- le grito.

Estaba desesperado, y en este momento le daría su alma completa al diablo solo por salvar la vida de su hijo.

James miro la forma apasionada de Tom y maldijo, y dejaba de llamarse James Potter, si dejaba que Dumbledore tocara su niño… y a su esposo.

Los truenos se acrecentaron como el número de gritos y la fuerza de estos, desde la boca de Tom.

La noche fue testigo del dolor de Tom, de la magia que circundaba en la mansión, rompiendo ventanas y espejos, destrozando todo a su alrededor y finalmente, la lluvia ceso.

Un suave llanto lleno la habitación y Tom recibió en brazos a un pequeño envuelto en mantas delicadas.

-Harry, bienvenido al mundo- susurro Tom y James sonrió al ver a su esposo besando al tierna cabecita del pequeño que abría los ojos a un nuevo mundo, unos ojos verdes tan hermosos como los de Tom.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-papi, papi mira- decía el pequeño Harry de cuatro años, seguido por su papi Tom, señalando un hermoso pavo albino de la mansión.

Su papi Tom era la persona más maravillosa del mundo, aunque muchas veces se quedaba entre las tinieblas mirándolo con la agilidad de un ave de caza

Harry había aprendido el sigilo y la sagacidad de su gestante.

Amaba a su papi por sobre todas las cosas, lo amaba tanto que siempre le dolía su pequeño pecho por él.

Amaba como se movía en la mansión y como miraba a los demás con desdén.

Amaba su sentido de la superioridad.

Y odiaba.

Si, Harry odiaba a su pequeña edad todos aquellos que se acercaban a su papi.

Odiaba cuando se acercaba esa mujer llamada Bellatrix, la misma que odiaba su padre James, con su mirada melosa y obsesiva con su papi.

Odiaba cuando se le acercaba el profesor de pociones y odiaba como esa mujer pelirroja que su padre le obligaba a llamarla tía, miraba con odio a su papi.

Odiaba todo aquel que se le acercara a su papi, porque simplemente su papi era suyo.

Sintió cuando su papi lo alzaba y lo abrazo con posesividad – papi mío-

Tom sonrió – Papi siempre será tuyo, Harry, siempre- le aseguro y le dejo de nuevo en el suelo.

Harry sonrió hermosamente y corrió por el jardín, hasta que tropezó y escucho una suave voz.

-¿he?- pregunto no encontrando a nadie y se metió hasta los matorrales, sus manos se ensuciaron con la tierra y abrió sus ojitos, encontró la voz -¿Quién eres?-

"_me llamo Coral"_ respondió la voz sibilina y la cabeza de la serpiente coral salió de los matorrales "_eres mago, ¿Por qué conoces el lenguaje de las serpientes?"_

"_porque es mi hijo_" dijo con orgullo Tom alzando a Harry entre sus brazos y acariciando la cabeza se la venenosa serpiente "_y él habla parsel como yo_"

"_¿parsel?"_ pregunto Harry

"_si amor, Parsel, y es un secreto entre los dos_" le aseguro Tom a lo que Harry asintió con aquellos ojos verdes inmensos brillando.

Ahora su papi y él tenían un gran secreto de magos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

James beso con fuerza a su esposo y lo giro sobre su cuerpo.

-No quiero James- susurro Tom tratando de alejarse de James, agarrando los hombros ajenos – Harry aún no se ha dormido, por favor, espera a que duerma- le rogo.

James le miro, las únicas formas que rogaba Tom era por Harry, solo Harry, siempre Harry.

-quiero ahora, Harry tiene siete años, debe saber que hacen sus papas- le aseguro, besándolo y abriendo las piernas de Tom, que solo giro su rostro para acallar las quejas que tenía al respecto.

La habitación de Harry estaba tan cerca y él no quería que su bebe oyera los gemidos del sexo.

Sintió como el miembro venoso de James entraba en él, sin causarle ningún daño, pero aun así, no le gustaba el sexo con James, no le gustaba que le besara con el olor barato de Lily Evans, o el suave gusto a alcohol que compartía con Black y Lupin.

Odiaba saberse esclavo sexual de su marido, que lo único bueno que le había dado era su hijo.

James se movía su antojo y movió a Tom a su antojo, como siempre, siendo posesivo en sus besos y abrazos, para luego caer sobre el cuerpo desnudo cuando llego al orgasmo inundándolo sin ningún tipo de prevención.

James amaba la sensación de su pene húmedo por su semen dentro del estrecho canal de Tom.

-Tom, es fabuloso, eres fabuloso- le aseguro besándole la boca y saliendo de él, abrazándolo por la espalda.

Tom apenas gimió quedo y se quedó dormido, James drenaba su fuerza física.

El de ojos avellana le beso con suavidad los húmedos cabellos negros y le atesoro contra su pecho, para poder llegar al suave sueño de Morfeo, aun así, no duraría mucho.

El menor se sintió observado y abrió los ojos, debió usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no pegar un brinco y despertar a Tom, allí, en la cabecera de su cama, estaba su hijo, con los ojos bien abiertos, con la mirada enojada y acariciando suavemente la mano de su papi.

James se quedó mirándolo y la mirada que le devolvía su propio hijo le dio miedo.

Y aquella no iba a ser la única vez que Harry entraba a la habitación de juntos, solo para ver a su gestante.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-es simplemente, escalofriante- dijo James tomando un vaso de whiskey junto a Remus y Sirius- aparece donde no se ve, es sigiloso y lo más terrorífico, es verlo a la madrugada-

Sirius le miro enojado – es mi ahijado seguro no es nada James, estas exagerando, claro como ahora te obnubilas por esa asquerosa serpiente, recuerda que Riddle solo es tu prisionero James, nada más-

Remus coloco su mano sobre el hombro del temperamental canuto –Harry se la pasa solo con Tom en esa inmensa mansión, debe tener celos lógicos de tu relación, Tom es su "_mama_", Harry debería convivir con más niños de su edad, para que aprenda a diferenciar las cosas y su espacio-

James miro a Remus - ¿he? No entendí-

Remus se sentó – Harry siente celos, y es normal que lo sienta, es hijo único y tu jamás le niegas nada monetario y Tom, así a canuto no le guste, Tom es un excelente papa, jamás niega un solo capricho de Harry, tu hijo necesita socializar, es solo la edad, nada que preocuparse- le aseguro el lobo y James sonrió.

-¡Harry entrara a una guardería mágica! Gracias Remus, muchas gracias… aunque también deberíamos traerle un hermanito a Harry-

Sirius miro mal a Remus – no debiste decir eso, ahora cornamenta querrá hacerle un hijo a ese maldito lord-

El lobo suspiro – debes aprender que ese "maldito lord" ya no existe y está ahora el esposo de tu mejor amigo, madura canuto, madura-

Sirius le miro absolutamente mal, él tenía sus razones para odiar a Riddle y era el amor que sentía por James.

Y Tom Riddle no se había dado cuenta que ya había enamorado a su amigo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-No quiero ir- decía el pequeño niño golpeando a uno de los elfos con rabia - ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme contigo, Papi?-

Tom suspiro y le abrazo contra su pecho – porque tu padre tiene razón Harry, necesitas convivir con chicos de tu edad, divertirte con niños de tu edad y aprender magia-

-tú me enseñas y hablamos con coral, no quiero ir- sollozo.

-amor, me partes el corazón que llores, pero te divertirás- le aseguro Tom besando su cabeza, mostrando el amor y cariño que no mostraba con nadie, solo a su pequeño tesoro y solo en la seguridad de las habitaciones – aprenderás de magia y serás el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos-

-Tú eres el mago más poderoso de todos, papi- susurro abrazándose a él.

Tom suspiro – sí, algún día lejano fui un mago poderoso, pero ahora mi magia está unida a la de tu papa, ya no soy un mago poderoso, pero tú lo serás Harry, el mago más poderoso y grandioso del mundo mágico-

-lo seré por tu papi- le aseguro besando los labios de su papi castamente y sonriendo, limpiándose las lágrimas y aceptando ir al mentado jardín para niños mágicos-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry iba aferrado a su papi, mientras su padrino hacia juegos y risas, contando lo maravilloso que sería ir al nuevo jardín.

Le sonrió por compromiso, sabía que una sonrisa a su padrino siempre lo enloquecía y de esa forma Black hacia lo que quisiera Harry.

También estaba su tío Remus, con la sonrisa amable y suave de siempre, una sonrisa que Harry odiaba, mas sin embargo jamás lo demostraba.

Harry sabía manipular bien a los adultos a su antojo a pesar de su escasa edad.

Suspiro cuando vio a la profesora – Pórtate bien- dijo James.

-eres el mejor – le aseguro mesuradamente Tom, besando su mejilla.

Harry respiro profundo y entro al jardín de infantes, realmente no era un jardín como tal, sino que separaban los niños por edad y potencial mágico, pero les enseñaban caligrafía, lectura, escritura, poesía, historia, matemáticas entre otras áreas que no verían a fondo en cualquier escuela mágica.

Entro a paso suave y la profesora lo presento a su aula, todos niños y niñas entre los siete y ocho años de edad.

Los habían grandes y fuertes, blancos y morenos.

Harry no había visto jamás tantos niños y eso que podía perfectamente contar quince niños.

-niños, viene nuevo un compañerito sean amables, preséntate por favor- le pidió la tierna bruja.

Harry miro a los niños – Me llamo Harry James Potter Riddle, mucho gusto- dijo con dulzura, detallando cada uno de los rostros que vio, hasta que su mirada esmeralda terminó por caer en la mirada acerada del más hermoso niño de su salón.

Se acercó despacio hasta el niño y los chiquiticos contuvieron la respiración – Mucho gusto Harry-

El pequeño niño rubio le miro abrazando con fuerza su dragón de peluche – me llamo Draco- dijo con voz suave y demasiado baja para un niño de su edad.

Harry le miró fijamente mas no trato de tocarlo siquiera, veía como el pequeño se colocaba como si fuera un protego al peluche – bonito peluche, es muy lindo, mucho gusto peluche me llamo Harry- estirando la mano hacia el dragón.

Draco sonrió quedamente – se llama Sevy- se lo presento y tomo con cuidado la pata del dragón para juntar la patita de peluche con la mano de Harry.

Potter sonrió de nuevo y juro que Draco era suyo.

Pronto todos en el salón y los otros salones sabían que el dragón Malfoy era propiedad de Harry Potter y si querían acercarse a él, debían pedir su permiso.

Pronto Harry se convirtió en el príncipe de aquel colegio, pero en el rey de su salón.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Su corazón estaba revuelto con alevosía y ventaja, sus inmensos ojos verdes se humedecían de lágrimas a medida que la profesora dictaba la lección. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba con toda su alma. Los adornos de la pared empezaron a moverse y la profesora se giró a verle, era impresionante la magia que manejaba Harry en estos momentos, nada que ver con la magia accidental que mostraban muchos niños.

Su magia.

Su poder estaba descontrolado.

-Harry, cariño ¿estás bien?- pregunto la suave mujer, cometiendo el error de colocar una mano sobre el hombro de Harry que inevitablemente la mando a volar contra las estanterías.

El pequeño abrió los ojos de manera exagerada y salió a correr al ver lo que había hecho y los ojos asustados de los demás niños, exceptuando el de su mejor amigo.

Draco vio a la profesora, pero su prioridad era Harry y sabia donde se escondía, así que agarro su dragón de peluche y salió hasta el armario debajo de las escaleras donde las profesoras guardaban los juguetes.

-Harry- pregunto entrando despacio - ¿Qué te tiene molesto?- pregunto el rubito sin soltar a su eterno amigo de fieltro y peluche.

-lo odio, lo odio- dijo de nuevo golpeando la pared con sus pequeños puños cerrados – lo odio-

Draco suspiro y se sentó - ¿Por qué odias a tu padre… esta vez?-

Harry le miro de manera contrita, con sendos lagrimones en sus ojos esmeraldas- dejo encinta a mi papi, puso un bebe en sus entrañas, me va a traer un hermanito- sollozo- quiere que comparta mi papi con otro estúpido niño- golpeo de nuevo las paredes.

Draco lo miro de nuevo –papa, le da a beber acónito a mi mama cuando viene otro estorbo- Harry le miro, aquellos ojos platas decían tanto sin decir nada.

-tú no eres un estorbo Draco, piense lo que piense tu padre.- se acercó a su amigo y lo abrazo - ¿dónde yo conseguiré acónito? Los niños no tenemos acceso a ningún mueble de pociones, Dragón-

El rubio sonrió – se te olvida que mi padrino es el mejor pocionista del mundo y yo si tengo acceso a su armario de pociones- le sonrió – mañana te traeré acónito pero ten cuidado, papa solo le pone dos gotas en la bebida a mi mama, con eso hace que los estorbos se vayan, mama enferma un poco, y sangra en las piernas pero luego padre es feliz, porque no habrán mas estorbos como yo-

Harry sonrió pero aun así le dio un suave y casto beso en los labios – Dragón no eres ningún estorbo y algún día se lo demostraremos a tu papa-

-No importa Harry, lo importante es que tu papi no traiga estorbos para ti, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti- le aseguro el rubio, que debido a su propia crianza pocos estándares de moralidad tenia.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tom gimió de dolor, agarrándose el vientre con fuerza – Tom ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto James acomodándose las gafas y viendo a su esposo curvado sobre la cama.

-du..e..le- le dijo Tom aferrándose a él con fuerza, cuando sintió algo, una humedad en sus piernas que no estaba – ¡James!- se agito y James quito el tendido viendo la inmensa mancha de sangre que caía por las piernas de Tom.

Como pudo lo alzo y se fue hasta la chimenea para ir a San Mungo.

Tres horas después, Tom ya estaba en casa, aferrado a Harry como una tabla de salvación, había perdido a su bebe de apenas ocho semanas de gestación.

Se sentía Tom terriblemente mal, James estaba tomando en el estudio con absoluta depresión, su bebe había fallecido sin siquiera formarse, debido seguramente a la edad del gestante.

Nadie vio la sonrisa de victoria de Harry aferrado a su papi Tom

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Harry, él es Ron Weasley- le presento James a un niño robusto y mal vestido- va a entrar a estudiar contigo en el jardín, se bueno-

Harry inmediatamente movió su vista hacia su papi y vio como este asentía, así que sonrió – Mucho gusto soy Harry James Potter Riddle y tengo siete años-

Ron se sintió cohibido por el niño fino – soy Ronald Bilius Weasley, también tengo siete, espero que seamos amigos- le dijo con afable mirada el pelirrojo.

-claro- le estrecho la pequeña mano – Vamos te presentare a mis amigos – le jalo la mano – todos pueden ser tus amigos también, pero Draco es mío- le aseguro.

-¿Draco? ¿Dragón?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-sí, Draco es Dragón pero me pertenece, puedes jugar con todos cuando quieras, pero si quieres jugar con Draco debes pedirme permiso, él es mío-

Ron asintió varias veces, entrando al salón de juegos viendo a todos los niños sangre pura, todos ellos parecían levitar cerca a Harry, siendo este el centro de todo, exceptuando por el pequeño niño rubio que tenía un dragón en brazos de peluche y con la mirada acerada.

-él es Draco- dijo señalándolo un pequeño niño regordete- yo soy Neville…- le sonrió – Draco es de Harry, si quieres hablar con él, primero pídele permiso a Harry, y cuando lo hagas, no lo toques, a Draco no le gusta que lo toquen- Ron miro a Neville y asintió.

-Yo soy obediente- le aseguro Ron- es muy bonito, parece una muñeca de la tía Muriel-

Neville sonrió – Draco es hermoso, muy bonito como dice Parkinson- le seguro – ven te voy a presentar a los demás- dijo mostrándole a los niños del jardín.

Goyle, Parkinson, Crabe, Nott, Finnigan. Thomas, Zabini y algunos otros.

-Yo soy Draco- se presentó el rubio y el pelirrojo quedo prendado de los ojos tormenta de aquel niño rubio.

-¿puedo hablar con él?- pregunto Ron a Harry que estaba a su lado y se ganó una sonrisa tanto del rubio como del moreno.

-sí, puedes hablar con él, te lo dije Draco- le miro al rubio que se acercó.

-eres una buna adquisición a nuestro grupo, Ronald- le aseguro el rubito llevándose un dedo a la boca y luego yéndose de nuevo a su esquinita con su peluche.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Draco- le acaricio con ternura Harry el cabello – no llores-

-lo quemo Harry, quemo a mi Sevi- dijo sollozando Draco – quemo a mi dragón, el que me había dado mi padrino, dice que su heredero no puede ser un maricon- se aferró a Harry y todos los de aquel jardín, al menos el grupo que gravitaba alrededor de Harry, odio con más fuerzas a Lucius Malfoy.

El maldito bastardo había quemado lo que más amaba el rubio en esta vida.

-Algún día tu papa pagara- le dijo Ron acercándose despacio – algún día Draco y yo te juro por mi mama, que le hare pagar-

-Has fila, Malfoy padre es mío primero- dijo Harry con rabia – cada lagrima que te ha hecho derramar Draco, tu padre la pagara- le aseguro besando sus lágrimas y de paso su boquita- no llores-

Draco asintió aun así, por la palidez de su rostro y la piel blanca, la nariz y los ojitos estaban completamente rojos.

-Draco, te está buscando alguien- dijo la profesora viendo a su grupo "especial" y como ellos cercaban al rubio, y este alzo su cabeza.

Sus ojitos se abrieron grandemente – Pa.. Padrino!- grito y soltó a Harry lanzándose contra su padrino, sintiendo su pequeño corazón como un diapasón– padrino, padrino-

El austero hombre alzo a su razón de vivir en brazos y beso sus cabellos,- tu madre me llamo mi dragón- suspiro- no llores, mira que pareces una lagartija y no un dragón- hizo una mueca de sonrisa- mira que te tengo- le dejo en el suelo, mientras los demás niños veían entre miedo y fascinación el padrino de Draco y como sacaba de sus negras túnicas algo- el hermano de Sevy- le mostro un hermoso Dragón nuevo de peluche – pero debes dejarlo en el jardín-

-sevy dos!- grito Draco sonriendo y abrazándose al peluche que tenía en cada una de sus fibras el dulce aroma de su padrino, entre hierbabuena y Amortentia.

-sevy dos- le sonrió a su niño y se levantó mirando fijamente a los niños.

Era un un grupo singular.

-gracias padrino- dijo quedito el rubio.

-tu eres mi razón de vivir Draco, jamás se te olvide eso- le susurro y se dio la vuelta haciendo que la túnica se levantara teatralmente.

-Tu padrino da… miedo- susurro Ron – pero es…-

-Genial- completo Longbotton

-sí, y es mi padrino amado- dijo riendo el rubio, por el regalo de su padrino.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Continuara:

Advertencias, No es Drarry, Harco o Snarry!. Jaja y son solo tres a cuatro chapters xd! Espero que les haya gustado


	2. Chapter 2

**LA HERENCIA**

By Luna Shinigami

**[Harry Potter]**

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Este Fic contiene escenas de sexo y violencia no moderada, también posee escenas Gore no aptas para público sensible.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_Chapter Two_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry salto emocionado por toda la casa, al sostener entre sus manos la carta a Hogwarts.

-¡papi mira!- le mostro su carta con ahínco.

-si mi pequeño ya es todo un hombrecito- le sonrió Tom con la gracia que daba la clase y tomo entre sus manos el sobrecito.

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

_Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

_Querido señor: Harry James Potter Riddle_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 22 de agosto. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 20 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall Subdirectora_

_Uniforme Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:_

_Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo._

_Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario._

_Un par de guantes protectores._

_Una capa de invierno._

_Libros Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:_

_El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos Miranda Goshawk_

_Una Historia de la Magia, Bathilda Bagshot_

_Teoría Mágica, Adalbert Waffling_

_Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes, Emeric Switch_

_Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore_

_Filtros y Pociones Mágicas, Arsenius Jigger_

_Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos, Newt Scamander_

_Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentim Trimble_

_Resto del equipo_

_1 varita._

_1 caldero._

_1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._

_1 telescopio._

_1 balanza de latón. Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata o un sapo._

_**SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS**_

James llego cargado de regalos con Sirius, que alzo y besuqueo a Harry.

-ya verás cómo es Hogwarts, es genial, pero ojo no te queremos en Slytherin, ahijado- le advirtió Black- tú serás todo un león como tu padre, tu padrino y tu tío- le aseguro- serás un nuevo merodeador-

Tom apenas frunció el ceño y apretó las manos, girando un poco su rostro.

Sirius Black siempre le demostraba lo poco que podía influenciar en su hijo, lo máximo que es ser un gran y patético gryffindor.

Aunque Harry ya tenía sus propios conceptos sobre el mundo a su muy temprana edad.

-si padrino, será genial ir a Gryffindor- sonrió el pequeño cachorro de león de ojos verdes.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La noche del 22 de Agosto hubo una fiesta en la mansión Potter, ostentosas como todas las fiestas de los sangre pura, y no podían negar más de un mestizo con dinero.

Mas Tom estaba lejos de ese pensamiento, Tom estaba pensando en su pequeño hijo, en el día más importante del resto de sus días.

-estas demasiado solo, Tom- dijo una voz sibilina y encontró a una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y vestido igual.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

-quería estar solo, mi Lady- le aseguro besando la mano de aquella mujer demente que en algún tiempo fue su lugarteniente y ahora no recordaba nada de quien fue él o al menos no con ese rostro.

-y ¿estás aquí solo mientras tu esposo se luce con su amante, la señora Snape, por toda la fiesta?- le pregunto dejando su copa a un lado de aquel hombre que siempre le había encantado.

Bellatrix no podía negar, las maneras de Tom siempre la trajeron loca, sus cabellos negros y sus ojos verdes como el hermoso reflejo del Avada.

Para nadie era un secreto que los Black eran dementes y más por algo similar al amor, pero más bien era por obsesión.

Y la obsesión de Bellatrix desde que había caído su señor Voldemort sin dejar rastro alguno, era Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Puso una mano en su rostro delineándolo, pasando sus largas uñas por los hermosos labios del hombre ante él, pasando sus uñas por el contorno de su barbilla.

-¿No ha pensado pagarle con la misma moneda?- pregunto acercándose más al hombre que no había podido tener cerca de sus manos.

Y si bien, Tom iba responder, fue la voz de James Potter que la detuvo.

-¿pagar con que moneda, Bella?- pregunto enojado, demasiado enojado, agarrando del brazo a Tom jalándolo a su lado y a pesar de la edad de Riddle, verdaderamente parecía que el tiempo no hubiera pasado en él a diferencia de James que incluso se veía de la misma edad – espero que no estés tratando de hacer nada raro con MI esposo o me vería en la estúpida posición de hablar con tu maridito-

Bellatrix sonrió maléficamente – por favor, si Tom es un caballero a diferencia tuya, Potter- le dijo tomando su copa- es una lástima que tu esposo no acepte mis avances… podría demostrar que soy mejor amante que un estúpido niñito como tú- sonrió y con aquella risa burlona salió del balcón.

Y a pesar del odio visceral que le tenía James, Tom no pudo más que sonreír.

Definitivamente Bellatrix era única.

Y muy hermosa, la desgraciada demente Black.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La carta llego a la mansión Potter.

Harry James Potter Riddle era todo un Gryffindor.

Fue motivo interino para celebrar, mientras Tom le escribía de inmediato en la única persona que podía confiar en el mundo mágico.

"_Querido Severus:_

_Sé que hoy es una excelente noche en Hogwarts, y es imprescindible para mí escribir estas líneas para ti._

_Mi hijo comenzara su primer año y me ha enviado una carta, agregando que quedo en Gryffindor. No, no me siento decepcionado ni nada por el estilo, por la elección de casas de Harry, solo deseo que siendo tú, su profesor puedas avisarme si algo sucede._

_La diferencia entre las casas y sus integrantes llevan siglos, tanto tu como yo lo sabemos y los amigos que pudo hacer en sus primeros años quedaran abolidos por las nuevas reglas del colegio._

_Deseo en verdad que puedas verificar el estado de mi hijo y me contactes a mí en caso de alguna eventualidad._

_Eternamente Agradecido_

_Tom M. Riddle"_

Tom doblo la carta y se la entregó a la lechuza. Acaba de deberle un favor a Snape pero no le interesaba, necesitaba saber que Harry estaba bien tan lejos de él.

Esa noche, gracias a un milagro de Morgana, James no fue a reclamarle como todas las noches y él pudo descansar tranquilo pensando en Harry.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_Primer Año_

Severus recibió la carta y suspiro, mirando hacia el lado derecho de su cama, donde estaba jugando Draco con su pequeño dragón de peluche, con las ropas tiradas en el suelo y una pijama de seda.

El de cabellos negros suspiro pero con una sonrisa y devolvió la carta a un pequeño montoncito en su mesa.

-Draco ¿Qué piensas de Potter? ¿Podrás seguir siendo su amigo?- le pregunto a su ahijado que le miro con aquellos hermosos ojos tormenta, tan llenos de todo, menos de la inocencia que ya no poseía.

-No, Harry es un Gryffindor junto con la comadreja, yo soy una serpiente, no podemos se amigos jamás, pero atesorare el tiempo juntos, padrino- le aseguro.

Severus acaricio el cabello suave y rubio de su niño – Draco, cuanto quisiera que las cosas no fueran así-

-pero así son padrino, padre me las dijo- a la mención de Lucius, Severus gruño, lo que hizo que Draco lo abrazara – no me gustan las enseñanzas de padre, pero de toda la crapulencia que suelta su boca, algunas cosas son verdad…- bostezo- déjame dormir esta noche en tu cama- le rogo.

El adulto sonrió – solo esta noche Draco, no está bien que el terror de Hogwarts deje dormir aquí a su ahijado favorito-

-soy tu único ahijado por ende DEBO ser tu favorito- le sonrió abrazando su peluche y quedándose rápidamente en los terrenos de Morfeo.

Severus beso su cabeza con paternalidad.

Draco había sufrido tanto y Dumbledore no quería mover un dedo para librar al pequeño del yugo excremental del maldito de Malfoy.

Si pudiera le lanzaría un avada al cabron, pero si lo hacia su Dragón quedaría solo y lo único que amaba en el mundo era su pequeño niño.

Con la misma intensidad que Tom Riddle amaba a Harry Potter.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry fue directo hasta el despacho del director y se lanzó a sus brazos – ¡abuelito!-

-oh Harry mi niño, estoy muy feliz, eres un valiente león- le dijo el hombre pasándole caramelos de limón al heredero Potter- encontraras muchos amigos-

-Ron es mi amigo y Neville- le aseguro –nos hemos criado juntos-

El anciano mago rodeo el escritorio y miro a Harry - ¿y qué hay de los demás niños que conociste en el jardín mágico?-

Harry frunció su nariz tan parecida a la de Tom – son Slytherin abuelo… eso lo cambia todo, o eso dice mi padrino-

El anciano no pudo más que sonreír, al parecer era más fuerte la influencia de los "buenos" Gryffindors.

-¿un caramelo de Limón, Harry?- le pregunto al hermoso pequeño y este asintió inocentemente.

Era como tener a Tom en versión pequeña, aunque muchos afirmaran su extremo parecido con James.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Las continuas rivalidades entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, dieron como resultado un primer año accidentado.

Una disputa más que creciente entre el príncipe de Slytherin y el príncipe de Gryffindor, que más de una vez acabo con hechizos mal realizados e incluso con fracturas y golpes.

Ese año, Harry fue considerado el estudiante más joven en jugar Quidditch, debido al sonado y nombrado momento que Malfoy Hijo le había quitado la recordadora de su querida abuela a Longbotton.

Ese año, Harry encontró el espejo de Oesed con ayuda de Neville y Ron, buscando aventuras por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Convirtiéndose en el dueño absoluto de la piedra filosofal, pero aun así en su buen corazón Gryffindor, se lo entrego a su abuelito.

Aunque nadie supo jamás que había visto Harry en el espejo de Oesed.

Y, posteriormente iba seguido solo para ver hecho realidad su deseo, acariciando suavemente la superficie del espejo y mostrando esos ojos verdes como el corazón de un Avada.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¡papa!- grito con fuerza Harry entrando como un terremoto en la mansión Potter, dejando a un lado su maleta y lanzándose contra Tom, sintiendo como su padre le daba vueltas.

-Hijo mío- le beso las mejillas y acaricio sus cabellos, era demasiado tiempo sin él y Tom empezó a sentir el vacío que causaba Harry cuando no estaba.

-está sano y salvo mi campeón- sonrió James acomodándose las gafas redondas abrazando a su unigénito.

Harry le sonrió a su padre, correspondiendo su abrazo – me alegra estar con ustedes-

Tom se levantó viendo a su pequeño hijo un poco más crecido, más maduro, seguro la experiencia y aventuras del colegio lo estaban haciendo crecer y pronto Harry dejaría de ser su bebe, para salir a abrirse las alas al mundo.

Sería un hombre hecho y derecho, con sus metas y propósitos, seguramente heredando a James.

-¿sabes que campeón? Iremos a los Alpes suizos- le aseguro – estábamos esperándote con Tom para viajar, también lo haremos con tu padrino-

Harry pego pequeños saltos de felicidad - ¿y el tío Remus?- pregunto.

-ah, Remus no pudo ir, está trabajando- dijo James y Tom rodo los ojos, valientes amigos tenía el prospecto de hombre lobo, cuando no eran capaces de ver más allá de sus ropas viejas y su rostro demacrado.

Mas para Tom, no era importante, Lupin había sido uno de los culpables de su captura y si sus grandes amigos no se daban cuenta de su precaria situación, él no iba ser quien los sacara del mundo idílico donde parecía pensar que vivía el pobre profesor.

-Vamos a alistar todo Harry, salimos mañana- le dijo a su hijo y este le dio la mano amorosamente, como siempre había sido, con algo parecido a la posesión.

-Sí, papa- dijo obedientemente Harry, olvidándose por segundos que el viaje, también incluía a su otro padre y a su padrino.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-a este punto vas a tener que desmembrarte para conseguir para comer, Lupin- dijo la voz dura del profesor de pociones, sentándose en la sucia butaca de aquel penoso bar en Rumania.

Lupin sonrió con aquella sonrisa amable y afable que siempre mostraba –consigo buenos elementos para tus pociones, no te quejes…- intercambiando algunas bolsas de ingredientes raros con el hombre de ojos negros y mirada terrorífica.

Severus curveo una sonrisa y mando a pedir dos tarros de cerveza de mantequilla - ¿Por qué simplemente no le dices a tus amigos tu patético estado?- pregunto bebiendo.

Remus suspiro – Severus….-

-Snape para ti, nadie te ha dado ninguna confianza Lupin, para que me llames por mi nombre- le asevero, alzando una ceja.

-Snape, mis amigos tienen sus propios problemas y…-

Severus soltó una carcajada vacía - ¿Problemas? Black es el heredero de la familia Black en pleno, su único problema es saber el nombre de sus amantes luego de algún bacanal y Potter, no veo su problema, tiene una casa maravillosa con un esposo maravilloso y un patético niño cuatro ojos idéntico a él, así que no veo sus problemas para que no ayuden a su amigo a conseguir un trabajo decente que le ayude a comprar los ingredientes para la poción matalobos cada mes-

Remus se mordió el interior del labio –cada uno tiene una vida diferente-

-sí, pero eso no significa hacerse el de la vista gorda con los problemas de un allegado, vamos que no estoy diciendo que te mantengan sino que te ayuden a conseguir un buen empleo, digamos como Hogwarts, pero allí no te aceptaran por ser un hombre lobo- le miro viendo el rostro sorprendido de Remus – lo sé, Dumbledore no te pudo dar la plaza en ningún lado del colegio, lo cual se me hace raro, dado que él es el director y podría hacerlo, pero ni él te ayuda Lupin, a este paso vas a terminar mendigando en las calles-

-Yo conseguiré trabajo- dijo suspirando.

Severus negó y saco algo de su túnica – Igor Karkarov es mi amigo también el director del Instituto Durmstrang en Bulgaria y está buscando un profesor para la defensa contra las artes oscuras y seguro, para Durmstrang si es un extra que seas un hombre lobo-

Remus abrió sus ojos ámbar sorprendido – pero…- apretó la tarjeta – sé que siempre has querido ese puesto, ¿Por qué siendo Karkarov tu amigo…?-

Severus se levantó – Draco- fue lo único que dijo antes de pagar la cuenta y salir, al parecer Severus había hecho su buena acción del año.

Remus solo pudo quedarse mirando la tarjeta y pensarlo, pensarlo mucho, pero Severus tenía razón, a este paso iba terminar mendigando comida en las calles y amputándose partes del cuerpo para conseguir dinero.

Suspiro y termino su cerveza con algo parecido a la tristeza

Al terminar sus años escolares todo cambio, Sirius se convirtió en un mujeriego imposible que solo le importaba gastar el dinero en chicos y chicas fáciles, pasando de fiesta en fiesta, y James era un importante heredero de una familia de sangre pura. Peter, bueno Peter trabajaba como dependiente en un bar, y él, bueno él por su condición de hombre lobo, no pudo conseguir nada decente y muchas veces no tenía más que agua para llenar su hambriento estómago.

Sonrió.

Tomo la tarjeta y agradeció a los Hados, ver que a pesar de la coraza de hielo de Severus aún había algo de bondad, sin importar su vida escolar.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Para el inicio del segundo año escolar, Durmstrang tenía nuevo profesor para la defensa de las artes oscuras.

Y Remus no pudo más que sentir a gusto en un lugar donde no le juzgaban por su forma animal, sino más bien era ansiado y bienvenido, como nunca antes.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_Segundo año._

Harry miraba a todos con una sonrisa, lo único malo del segundo año era definitivamente dejar a su papa, pero bueno, debía ingresar a estudiar y ser el mejor.

Se regodeaba con su sequito y estaba seguro que este año les ganarían la copa de la casa a las asquerosas serpientes.

Todo estaba perfecto para Harry, hasta que en la quinta noche empezó a escuchar un pequeño siseo entre las columnas de Hogwarts.

Las paredes se hacían pequeñas y escuchaba pequeños siseos.

Harry salió esa noche para seguir aquel sonido, guiándose por las viejas goteras, escuchaba las palabras mortales de aquellos siseos.

Palabras de muerte que lejos de inquietarle o asustarlo, le gustaban.

Siguió el sonido de lo que fuera estuviera reptando por las tuberías y llego de esta forma al baño del séptimo piso.

El baño de las niñas.

Entro despacio y cual no fue su sorpresa al ver a Draco Malfoy leyendo allí, o leyéndole a una fantasma.

Gruño enojado.

-Mirtle pídele permiso a Potter- dijo sin dejar las páginas del libro que leía, algún compendio de pociones.

-¿Yo?- pregunto la voz chillona de la fantasma.

-si tú, pídele permiso a Potter para quedarte conmigo o seguramente inventara un avada para hermosas fantasmas como tú, y morirte por segunda vez no debe ser agradable-

La fantasma estaba indignada pero asintió – ¿puedo quedarme con el dragón?-

Harry los miro enojado y gruño de nuevo – si no tengo más remedio que acceder, si- viéndola sentarse cerca del rubio.

Draco no se movió de su sitio, solo giro otra página del desgastado libro – ¿y que buscabas Potter?-

Harry se sentó a su lado y jalo bruscamente un mechón rubio para que le prestara atención – ahora nada… - dijo quedándose allí, viendo que Draco había decidido leer en voz alta, mas por Harry que por él mismo.

Y por ese momento, Harry olvido los siseos indiscriminados de aquel ser entre las tuberías.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Pateo las cobijas con violencia, haciendo que Ron y Neville despertaran

-¿se puede saber qué te pasa compañero?- pregunto el pelirrojo rascándose de manera vulgar las pelotas.

-de nuevo ese sonido entre las tuberías- gruño enojado- no me deja dormir-

Ron se rasco de nuevo siendo golpeado por Neville – pues, porque no vamos a averiguarlo, digo, no te deja dormir y cuando no duermes nadie duerme porque te vuelves insoportable Harry- aseguro Neville.

-pues vamos a investigar- dijo Harry colocándose la bata y alistando su varita, mientras el pelirrojo se quejaba, él quería dormir – debemos seguir las arañas-

Ron pareció completamente despierto - ¿las arañas? No, no y no Harry- dijo con pavor el pelirrojo, él simplemente no podía con ellas.

Harry sonrió de medio lado – miedoso, además eso fue lo que me dijo Hagrid, sigue a las arañas-

-no pudo decir sigue a las mariposas- gruño levantándose y siguiendo a Harry y Neville y seguir, inconscientemente las putas arañas.

Para terminar en el bosque prohibido con una manada de acromantulas persiguiéndoles.

Se salvaron, sí, pero gracias al semi gigante.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Entro despacio en aquel reducido espacio, solo, apenas con una antorcha mágica, sintiendo las espinas que lo lanzaban hacia atrás con algo de dolor, sabía que era, el lazo del diablo, así que se estuvo quieto un momento y dejar que el lazo dejara de estrangularlo.

Camino con paso elegante, hasta encontrar los siseos de un animal, sintió la adrenalina por todo el cuerpo

El sibilino cuerpo se alzó frente a sus ojos y los ojos de Harry brillaron de un inmenso color rojo rubí.

-_eres el hijo de mi amo_- repto el enorme basilisco.

Harry no lo pensó dos veces, Harry ni siquiera lo pensó al salir de su boca de forma atropellada la voz – _Tom Riddle_-

-_el heredero de Salazar Slytherin_- aseguro el basilisco acercando su inmensa cabeza al pequeño muchacho.

-_Soy el heredero de Salazar Slytherin y de Tom Marvolo Riddle y desde hoy soy tu amo_-. Le aseguro a la serpiente, que solo siseo más fuerte a los deseos de su nuevo amo.

Un siseo tenebroso que lleno todas las partes subterráneas de la tubería de Hogwarts.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ron estaba al borde de aquel agujero mirando fijamente al rubio que solo estaba sentando a un lado leyendo - ¿Qué haces Malfoy? Harry puede estar en líos-

Los ojos tormentosos de Draco lo miraron y negaron, alzando su mano y señalando el agujero donde salía un sucio Harry Potter pero con una inmensa sonrisa.

-grgrg maldición Harry- fue lo único que dijo Ron mirando al muchacho de ojos verdes.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Al terminar el segundo año, Harry llego a su casa completamente diferente, pero solo pudo notarlo Tom, viéndolo de reojo.

-¿Harry Podemos hablar hijo?- pregunto Tom y este asintió dejando el libro que estaba leyendo encima de la mesita - ¿Harry que sucedió este año en Hogwarts?-

Harry lo miro fijamente – el año pasado encontré la piedra filosofal creada por Nicolás Flamel y pude ver tu descontento al ver que yo se la di a mi abuelo Albus- Tom iba a negar pero los suaves dedos de Harry se posaron en los labios de su padre – este año me encontré con algo más… interesante-

Tom frunció el ceño – no deberías buscar este tipo de cosas Harry, se convierte en peligro para tu integridad-

Harry le miro - ¿el basilisco atentaría contra mí?- viendo el rostro pálido de su padre – no, no lo haría, soy el heredero de Salazar Slytherin y hablo parsel, el basilisco es una buena mascota papa- Tomo de nuevo el libro – me gustaría seguir leyendo-

Tom se levantó y salió de la habitación de Harry, por primera vez sintiéndose perdido sobre su hijo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Remus sonrió al ver sus amigos en el bar, Sirius, Lily y James.

Los abrazo y se sentó, sus prendas ya no eran de segunda, tenía un buen estado físico y una sonrisa real.

-Remus estamos preocupados por ti- dijo Lily mirándole – hasta el profesor Albus-

El hombre lobo no sabía porque ¿había hecho algo mal?

-Remus estás trabajando para Durmstrang, es lógico que estemos preocupado, ese lugar está repleto de magos oscuros y críos, criados para lo mismo- aseguro Sirius a lo que James asintió.

-Un momento, ¿ustedes están preocupados porque yo tengo un trabajo estable dictando clases a niños? Niños de la edad de Harry- les aseguro - ¿el profesor Dumbledore está preocupado por mí?- trago saliva y apretó sus manos – ¿preocupado por un hombre que por poco empezaba a mutilarse para venderse en el mercado negro luego de que fui a rogarle por trabajo, inclusive el de Filch?-

-Remus- James trato de agarrarle la mano pero fue inútil.

-Remus nada James, las cosas son diferentes, ustedes no pueden verlas por estar allí, en la cima de la cadena alimenticia pero yo soy un hombre lobo, un hombre mordido por un lobo, desde hace más de 20 años sufro la licantropía, hacer la matalobos es complicada y costosa, más para un pobre profesor que no puede conseguir trabajo en ninguna parte por si condición-

Sirius le miro – Moony si nos hubieras dicho…-

-si les hubiera dicho hubiera vivido de su caridad y al pasar del tiempo hubiese sido un jodido estorbo, pero no, tengo un trabajo en un lugar donde los niños no huyen de mi cuando mis cambios de humor son inesperados, donde mi condición como hombre lobo no es una manera de verme leprosamente, no, me ven como un igual, resaltando mi potencial. Por Morgana hace un año que no tengo que beber agua solamente para mitigar la sed y el hambre, donde puedo comprar ropa decente porque me gano un buen salario por ser un buen profesor- suspiro – Gracias amigos por preocuparse, pero no es necesario, soy un buen profesor, soy admirado y siento que cambio a mis muchachos, que entiendo a mis muchachos- saco un bolsito y dejo un galeón por una cerveza que ni bebió.

Sirius y James se miraron preocupados. Lily le parecía excesivo el comportamiento agresivo de un animal como Lupin.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Draco se encerró en su habitación y se cubrió hasta las orejas con la manta, su padre…

Negó varias veces.

Solo esperaba y contaba los días, para regresar a Hogwarts – padrino- susurro.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_Tercer año_

El tren estaba lleno de bullicio, de magos y brujas despidiendo a sus hijos.

Harry sostenía la mano de su papa con fuerza contra sí, odiaba el gentío que tocaba a su papa sin siquiera advertencia.

Odiaba que su padre tuviera entrelazada su brazo en la cintura de su papa.

Odiaba irse otro año escolar, pero no tenía mucho que hacer, era su obligación nutrirse mágicamente.

-se bueno- dijo Tom besando los cabellos de su niño, ya no tan niño, aquel niño que le había sorprendido por tener como mascota al que en otrora fuera su basilisco y antes de poder crear su tercer Horrocruxes, fue obligado a dejarle.

Lastimosamente había matado a aquella chica algo de lo que realmente no se arrepentía.

-lo seré- dijo Harry acomodando el cabello negro de su papa y besando su mejilla muy cerca a sus labios.

-campeón, sé el mejor y patea el trasero de esas serpientes, gana la copa de la casas- le dijo James ajeno a las reacciones del menor.

Harry sonrió de nuevo, con una sonrisa que ahora a Tom se le hacía algo falsa.

-Lo hare padre- dijo despidiéndose y entrando al vagón, siendo esperado por sus amigos y mirando de reojo al príncipe de Slytherin que llegaba con su aspecto serio y soy mejor que todos.

Las miradas de ambos apenas si se cruzaron un par de veces.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Escucho un leve sollozo en el baño, se asomó despacio dejando ver su ropa sucia y arrugada, el cabello rubio desordenado y grasoso debido a la poción que estaba intentando con tanto ahínco.

Nadie entraba a su recinto sagrado y solo pudo sentir la fantasma llorona encima de su hombro – alguien llora, siempre viene, pero esta vez llego temprano- le susurro Mirtle a su oído.

-¿siempre viene?- pregunto el joven rubio de ojos tormenta.

-sí, cada vez que bajan del vagón de llegada... con los días no viene tanto pero el primer día siempre viene, a veces te gana mi hermoso dragón- le aseguro con voz chillona la fantasma.

Draco se asomó un poco y la vio, aferrada a uno de los baños del fondo, con el cabello castaño en direcciones adversas y símiles. El uniforme de gryffindor se veía desordenado y el llanto era cruel y triste.

Los pasos alertaron a la chica, que se levantó enojada y temerosa, colocando un libro de escudo ante su agresor, el rubio alzo una ceja, la postura se le hacía dolorosamente familiar, la vista de ambos se centró en el otro, mirando posibles lados donde pudiera atacar el enemigo, donde pudiera hacer daño el ajeno.

La muchacha vio al estudiante de Slytherin desarreglado, dejando la imagen de príncipe de las serpientes, se veían marcas en sus manos, del cuchillo de las pociones.

El muchacho vio a la gryffindor sabelotodo y sola, con el uniforme desarreglado y algo ajado, pero también pudo ver los hematomas en sus muñecas y uno profundo en su pierna derecha.

-debe doler- le aseguro regresando al baño donde estaba metido y salió con una botella de crema de mal aspecto sentándose al lado de ella – esto ayudara a evitar los hematomas grandes y desplaza el dolor-.

Hermione le miró fijamente, aquel rubio clasista iba ayudarla – No te burles no necesito ayuda de una serpiente-

-y al parecer tampoco de ninguno de tus amiguitos del club de la hierba gatera ¿verdad?- le miro – si estas escondida aquí es porque no tienes amigos, más allá de la farsa que existe en todas las casas… no te preocupes yo tampoco quiero que andes contando como me encontraste- mirando su aspecto y Hermione sabía que, el príncipe de Slytherin solo le estaba dando una excusa para su comportamiento – favor por favor- le aseguro.

Hermione suspiro tomando la poción y la olio con algo parecido a la prudencia y la sagacidad, el buen profesor Albus Dumbledore siempre había dicho que todos los magos oscuros venían precisamente de la casa de las serpientes y llevaba escuchándolo tres años.

Con cuidado tomo un poco en sus dedos y lo aplico al hematoma de su mano derecha y esta luego de un suave escozor, remitió el moretón a nada.

-es... espectacular ¿Dónde la compraste?- le pregunto la chica, oliendo a ver si descubría cada uno de los ingredientes.

-me ofendes… - alzo una ceja el rubio- mi padrino es Severus Snape, se pociones mucho antes de saber decir madre o padre- le aseguro- o antes siquiera de aprender a caminar, mi padrino me enseñaba hablar con los ingredientes de su armario, es lógico que sea igual de bueno-

La castaña se sonrojo – yo pensé…-

-que todo se debía al gran apellido Malfoy Black, mira pues, yo pensé que tú eras el núcleo de tu casa roja y no es así, aunque no lo creas soy bueno por mérito propio en pociones y mi padrino me enseña pociones avanzadas-

A Hermione se le iluminó el rostro - ¿de verdad? ¿Recibes clases avanzadas?

El rubio asintió – casi todos los Slytherin recibimos clases avanzadas en vacaciones, economía política, cosas así, aunque yo prefiero las pociones, a padre no es que le agrade mucho-

-¿Tu padrino entonces?

Draco sonrió – chica lista- se levantó – ¿por cierto conoces a Mirtle?- al ver el rostro de la castaña, Draco silbo y detrás de este salió Mirtle la llorona – Mirtle… ella es…- movió su dedo varias veces.

- Hermione Jean Granger- se presento

-mucho gusto, es bueno tener otra persona aquí aparte del hermoso Dragón- la chica chillo antes de meterse al inodoro.

-no le hagas caso, esta medio loca luego de que la mataron, pero no se puede hacer mucho por los fantasmas- dijo como si nada.

Hermione sonrió – ¿y Tú? ¿Cómo debo llamarte?

-en estas cuatro paredes, puedes decirme Dragón, todo el mundo me dice así, afuera, ni nos conocemos- le aseguro sentándose – se supone que soy un clasista sangre pura, que odia las sangre sucias como tú- Hermione se sintió herida viendo al rubio sentándose de nuevo para empezar hacer las pociones, pero estaba tan necesitada de afecto que acepto.

-Gracias…. Dragón- se sentó a su lado viendo como las manos finas cortaban con suavidad las raíces, con una precisión milimétrica, algo que no se veía mucho en clases de pociones.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ron vio a la chica completamente sola con un gran tomo de un libro, sentada contra un árbol frondoso, así que camino hasta ella y se sentó a su lado, Hermione salto asustada pero el pelirrojo se quedó mirando al cielo – me conto en el vuelo un dragón que estabas sola, también dijo que era un idiota por no integrarte a Gryffindor, así que bienvenida, tres años tarde pero bienvenida-

Hermione abrió los ojos despacio y no se atrevió a preguntar solo se sentó de nuevo y apretó el libro contra su pecho – es un buen dragón-

-los dragones son enojones, jamás te confíes, ese me mordió- le aseguro, mostrándole la herida de la mano – pero bueno, es un dragón blanco que se le pasa todo- le aseguro – Soy Ron, Hermione, nosotros te cuidaremos-

La castaña solo le sonrió y a lo lejos pudo ver como pasaba el príncipe de las serpientes, como todo el buen príncipe que era, y le agradeció desde lejos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hagrid estaba haciendo su clase afuera, con un libro capaz de morderte la mano y animales dignos de la pesadilla de muchos niños.

Harry se levantó como voluntario para acercarse al hipogrifo, despacio pudo hacerlo, al mostrarle respeto a aquel animal, como a todas las criaturas oscuras por las cuales sentía una extraña fascinación.

No paso lo mismo con Draco que sintió el picoteo del ave en su brazo.

-eres un idiota- susurro Harry en la enfermería oculto bajo la capa de invisibilidad de su padre.

-apariencias… solo apariencias- le recordó el rubio, sacando el gran libro que le habría traído su padrino para leer.

-pudo haberte matado- susurro Harry sentando en la cama de Draco y el rubio solo alzo una ceja.

-No me ha matado mi padre, que te hace pensar que un hipogrifo pueda hacerlo- movió su mano al escuchar el gruñido de Harry – deja de refunfuñar, es de mala educación que lo hagas- le aseguro abriendo el libro y colocando un separador en forma de pluma - _En la mitología griega, Quimera era un monstruo horrendo, hija de Tifón y de Equidna, que vagaba por las regiones de Asia Menor aterrorizando a las poblaciones y engullendo rebaños y animales. Fue madre con Ortro, de la Esfinge y el León de Nemea._

_Las descripciones varían desde las que decían que tenía el cuerpo de una cabra, los cuartos traseros de una serpiente o un dragón y la cabeza de un león, hasta las que afirmaban que tenía tres cabezas: una de león, otra de macho cabrío, que le salía del lomo, y la última de dragón, que nacía en la cola. Todas las descripciones coinciden sin embargo en que vomitaba fuego por una o más de sus cabezas y por su trasero. Era sumamente rápida._

_Quimera fue derrotada finalmente por Belerofonte con la ayuda de Pegaso, el caballo alado, a las órdenes del rey Iobates de Licia. Hay varias descripciones de su muerte: algunas dicen simplemente que Belerofonte la atravesó con su lanza, mientras que otras sostienen que la mató cubriendo la punta de la lanza con plomo que se fundió al ser expuesto a la ardiente respiración de Quimera.-_

Harry había apoyado su cabeza en el hombro de Draco al escuchar la lectura- Una quimera-

-Tu eres una quimera Harry- le aseguro el rubio- yo podre ser un dragón pero tú eres una quimera- susurro y le mostro el dibujo de aquel animal mítico a Harry que no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-este colegio permitió que mi hijo sufriera un accidente- dijo Lucius mirando al anciano profesor.

-solo fue un error de discreción podríamos decirlo- dijo el viejo – el joven Draco está bien y ahora reposa en la enfermería, Poppy es la mejor enfermera que existe-

Lucius le miro enojado – usted sabrá de mi- se alejó apenas amenazándolo con el bastón en forma de serpiente.

Camino hasta la entrada del salón de pociones y entro sin siquiera solicitar su ingreso, Severus alzo una ceja – bueno, que tenemos aquí, ¿no que cuidabas tanto a tu ahijado?-

Severus apretó los pergaminos levantándose – a diferencia tuya, yo si cuido a Draco, lo que sucedió fue un lamentable accidente pero yo le di las pociones necesarias- le aseguro encarando a Lucius que con la punta del bastón acaricio los mechones negros de Severus.

-Draco es un mocoso- se acercó demasiado – un niño estúpido que no sabe ni cómo actuar, yo soy un hombre-

Severus abrió los ojos cuando vio que el bastón viajaba hasta su entre pierna – eres un enfermo Malfoy- le empujo.

-oh por favor Severus, un hombre como tú, tiene necesidades que duro que las pueda cumplir la zorra de tu esposa, cuando todo el mundo mágico sabe que se revuelca con su queridísimo James Potter- le dijo en rin tintín - y dudo que puedas follar a mi hijo ¿o sí?-

El de cabellos negros olvido todo atisbo de decencia, magia y demases, estrellando su puño en la aristocrática cara de Lucius – jamás, si quieras vuelvas a mencionar a Draco en la misma oración que follar, Lucius o te juro por mi magia que terminare cruciandote hasta enloquecerte- le juro – jamás siquiera vuelvas a ensuciar a mi ahijado con esas asquerosas palabras, que es un niño- los ojos de Severus siempre inexpresivos mostraban una gama de sentimientos palpables.

Lucius se excito ante el pensamiento de tener aquel mar oscuro, brioso contra su cuerpo.

-algún día Severus…- se limpió la sangre y salió de allí.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-asquerosa serpiente- grito Ron – vete reptando a tu cueva- empujando a Zabini y los demás chicos se hicieron a su alrededor.

-mira quien lo dice, un jodido pobretón cuya único pro en la vida es ser amigo de Harry James Potter- le miro sintiéndose estrujado por Ron y cayendo los dos al suelo, siendo separados por Percy.

-Basta los dos o los mandare a detención con los profesores- dijo enojado el de gafas pelirrojo.

Zabini se aliso las arrugas de la túnica y se dirigió hasta donde estaban Theodore y Pansy, sacando un papel arrugado de su túnica.

"_Malfoy padre está en el castillo, cuiden a el Dragón_"

Zabini chasqueo la lengua – el padre de Draco está aquí… tratemos de que no vaya a la enfermería-

Percy suspiro, definitivamente su hermano odiaba a las serpientes y la lucha de las casas no era más que una guerra interna.

Los chicos asintieron con verdadera preocupación y se fueron, dejando en el pasillo a Ron, Neville y Hermione.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tom estaba en casa, solo, gracias a que su esposo estaba en una "junta de negocios".

Gracias a Morgana, Lily Evans, o Lily Snape gastaba mucho del tiempo libre de James.

Los ojos verdes pequeños de Tom miraron el libro, un libro de serpientes y siseo, sintiendo la pequeña coral de Harry en su mano – _lo extraño_-

-_yo también, pero el amo Harry dijo que tenía un nuevo amigo_- siseo la serpiente.

-_el basilisco no es un amigo_….- dijo preocupado, pero si Severus Snape no había contando más allá de la piedra filosofal, no debía saber lo del basilisco.- _ solo deseo que mi hijo este bien-_

_-el amo Harry es poderoso, un mago muy poderoso y será escuchado y venerado en el mundo mágico.- _le aseguro la serpiente enroscándose en sus negros cabellos.

Tom suspiro y espero que aquella serpiente tuviera razón.

Continuara.

Muchas gracias por leer, a Yeo, AngelSky777, Flor de Occidente, Cis Turner, Ros Potter, Marco Vulturis, Alym, Melanie, Kaede, Nerey, Lola, Anonimo XD y todos los los demás que me leen y les gusta! Chicas y chicos les recuerdo que no es Snarry, No es Harco y No es Drarry aunque parezca que si.


	3. Chapter 3

**LA HERENCIA**

By Luna Shinigami

**[Harry Potter]**

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Este Fic contiene escenas de sexo y violencia no moderada, también posee escenas Gore no aptas para público sensible.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_Chapter Three_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

De nuevo el llanto poco correcto dentro de las paredes de aquel baño y Draco suspiro, saliendo de su escondite.

-¿de nuevo llorando Hermione?- pregunto alzando una ceja evaluativamente, viendo los profundos daños en la piel de la chica. Se acercó de manera moderada, cuando sintió los brazos de la chica a su alrededor y un beso no pedido se plantaba en su boca.

La empujo abriendo sus ojos mercurio de manera desmedida, con temor y pánico a la mujer que se le acababa de lanzar como si fuera una presa.

Ambos se miraban con los ojos abiertos de tal forma que se veían los temores ajenos – jamás me vuelvas a besar- susurro con pánico a la muchacha que había protegido el último año escolar.

-lo… lo siento- susurro aferrándose a su ropa la chica- yo... no se que paso... yo solo…. Es la única forma que conozco de amor.- dijo en un bajo susurro que hizo eco en las paredes del baño.

Draco negó y puso el libro como si fuese una barrera a una próxima agresión- eso no es amor, Hermione, eso es abuso- le aseguro- los besos que das son producto del abuso.-

-¿cómo tu miedo a mí?- le pregunto y vio al rubio asentir.

-como mi miedo a ti- le aseguro acercándose pero a una distancia prudencial - ¿Tu padre?-

Hermione asintió – desde que tenía diez años, empezó a visitarme a mi alcoba, mi madre tiene problema con el alcohol, así que si sabe o no sabe, le da exactamente igual, me odia o finge hacerlo de manera espectacular, mas desde que descubrieron que soy bruja, quise hablar con el profesor pero simplemente.- su voz salió de manera estrangulada

-no le importo, dijo que no podía hacer nada por ti y que sería algo peor que calleras en un orfanato Muggle, pero que aparte de eso no tenía ninguna prueba en contra de tus padres- se sentó a su lado.

-¿También te lo dijo?- le pregunto y el rubio negó.

-Jamás le he dado la oportunidad que me lo diga, pero se de otros casos similares- suspiro – mi padre empezó conmigo cuando tenía seis años-

Hermione se mordió el labio con dureza -¿y Tu madre?-

Draco dio un largo suspiro – a mi madre la vida la ha tratado igual, padre es un hombre que acostumbre a hacer valer su palabra a punta de crucios y hechizos no verbales, bastante eficientes que causan dolores y cicatrices internas - abrazo su libro como en otrora lo había hecho con su peluche de Dragón – mi madre está atada a su sangre a un hechizo de obediencia que hizo por salvar mi vida, si lo desobedece tanto ella como yo falleceríamos-

Hermione trato de abrazarlo pero hecho su cabeza hacia atrás – lo siento-

-yo no, ya no, esas experiencias me hacen ser Draco Malfoy aunque me duela, algún día liberare a mi madre y castigare a mi padre- suspiro y miro los ojos de la chica - ¿quieres que te enseñe a evitar que te lastime?-

-no puedo hacer magia y va contra las reglas- frunció las cejas.

-las reglas no importa cuando se trata de sobrevivir, no se trata ni siquiera de vivir Gragner, se trata de sobrevivir- le miro – ¿no quieres vengarte?- Hermione le miró fijamente- no quieres devolver el daño proferido, las noches de lágrimas, las noches eternas en las cuales solo quieres que se vayan las sombras de la habitación, que deseas que sus manos no repten más por tu cuerpo, que todo solo sea una pesadilla y no el largo vivir- le pregunto dándole la mano – si aceptas mi mano, si aceptas lo que te estoy diciendo es un lugar sin regreso, donde ya no se confía en personas como Dumbledore o los profesores, solo somos nosotros contra el mundo, si aceptas mi mano, estas consiente que debemos sernos fieles y solo existe la fidelidad entre nosotros- le aseguro.

Hermione cerró los ojos y luego los abrió, solo fue un momento pero lo supo, le dio la mano a Draco – confió en ti, enséñame-

Draco solo sonrió y le tendió la mano – haremos un pacto de sangre, Sangre sucia- le dijo en tono, "cariñoso"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

En la segunda salida a Hogsmeade, todos estaban reunidos cuando en el cielo apareció una inmensa mancha verde.

Albus desde el colegio pudo sentir la energía oscura, aquella que en su época tuvo Tom Riddle y se levantó para mirar el cielo, preocupado, pudo advertir como el cielo convocado se volvía verde y negro, presagios de oscuridad y en el destellante cielo, apareció la marca.

Una marca que no tenía nada que ver con la calavera y la serpiente, en el aire aparecía una inmensa Quimera, abriendo las fauces del león, rugiendo plenamente, mientras que la cola en forma de serpiente reptaba enojada, su cuerpo de águila movía poderosamente las alas y las patas eran garras que rasgaban con fuerza el cielo, las garras de un tejón.

-las cuatro casas- murmuro preocupado Albus Dumbledore.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tom estaba revisando algunas de las cuentas, dado que realmente el administraba la herencia de Potter, así este pensara que era al revés.

Escucho los pasos enojados de James y alzo la mirada, no lo alcanzo a ver cuando sintió un fuerte golpe que lo hizo golpearse contra la mesa.

-argrgrg, idiota- le gruño Tom levantándose como un resorte limpiándose la sangre del labio - ¿Qué demonios te pasa?, ¿Lily Snape te negó alguna pose sexual? ¿O no te la chupo como es debido?- otro golpe.

Tom recordó que el hecho de golpear o tratar de golpear a James, era causal de un dolor interno peor que el Crucio, aun así, alzo su puño y le devolvió el golpe.

Cayó al suelo, víctima del hechizo de sangre.

-estas en problemas Tom- dijo furioso James – ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que te saldrías con la tuya? ¿A quién reclutaste? ¡Seguramente a la puta de Bellatrix ya que no sueña más que revolcarse contigo!-

Tom gimió de dolor, la furia de James movía su magia lacerando su cuerpo – no… se... de… que putas… hablas… Potter- dijo apretando su vientre con fuerza.

James bajo la energía de su magia y vio en el suelo a Tom, no podía ser él, como decía Dumbledore, Tom no tenía ni siquiera la magia para atacarlo, por eso fueron las runas del ritual, además, la marca de Lord Voldemort era una calavera con una serpiente, este era una quimera.

Se giró y se largó de allí dejando en el suelo a Tom, que ahora sangraba copiosamente o eso se veía por la mancha de sangre en sus pantalones oscuros.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Severus había dejado a Draco en su habitación luego de que hicieran regresar a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, después de la dichosa marca en el cielo.

Las llamas se precipitaron con fuerza – Severus- gimió una voz ronca.

Severus se acercó a la chimenea - ¿Tom?-

El pelinegro se veía entre las llamas – ven… por favor… estoy sangrando mucho- gimió de nuevo y luego la voz pareció oscurecerse., Severus tomo los polvos flu y los lanzo a la chimenea, sin siquiera mirar atrás.

-¡Mansión Potter Riddle!- su cuerpo fue tragado por las llamas, sin siquiera ver que un par de ojos mercurio miraban atento su desaparición.

-Harry- susurro antes de levantarse y salir de allí, necesitaba hablar con Potter.

Camino por los muros del castillo como una sombra, mordiéndose los labios en un gesto nervioso que tenía desde que tenía uso de razón.

Escucho algo reptando en los muros –Harry- como no lo había pensado, corrió con fuerza y se adentró en el baño del séptimo piso - ¡Mirtle!- grito viendo salir a la fantasma – ¿has visto a Potter?-

La muchacha fantasma asintió y rio mostrando el maldito grifo – está allí, estuvo gran parte de la noche desde que regresaron- dijo riéndose.

-necesito entrar ¿Cómo era que decía Potter?- cerro los ojos, había escuchado demasiadas veces a Potter entrar allí y algo se había quedado en su cerebro, aun cuando no entendiera parsel, podía hablarlo, poso sus manos sobre el mármol y empezó a reptar.

Fueron por lo menos cinco veces las que repto, para que pidiera abrirse de manera grotesca y hasta siniestra, demasiada para el rubio.

-el lazo del diablo, allá hay lazo del diablo- gimió lanzándose, sintiendo los tentáculos en su cuerpo, como manos, como garras y no puedo evitarlo, gritó, gritó con demasiada fuerza, pidiendo ayuda- ¡no más! ¡No más! ¡Ayúdenme!- grito cuando sintió que un hechizo golpeaba el lazo del diablo y este lo soltaba.

Abrió sus inmensos ojos grises con pánico y se aferró a la mano de su salvador – Harry- gimió

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto serio sin soltar al rubio que temblaba como una hoja entre sus brazos.

Draco tembló aún más, no por el lazo del diablo, sino por la sensación de suciedad que este le daba, la sensación de que lo tomaban a la fuerza, que lo tocaban sin su permiso.

-Mi padrino… mi padrino salió a tu casa, Harry, tu papa está herido- Harry frunció el ceño – No tu padre, tu papa…-

-¿Mi Papa?- el terror se apodero de Harry y jalo a Draco para subir y largarse de allí.

De reojo Draco pudo notar como habían huesos y carne… fresca, mas no quiso indagar que cosa estaba comiendo la mascota de Harry en las profundidades de la cámara secreta.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-estate quieto- ordeno Severus dejando a Tom en la cama, le había desvestido y había notado que la magia lo había lacerado por dentro -¿fue obra de Potter?-

Tom asintió, con una venda en el vientre y solo una camisa blanca cubriendo su cuerpo – estaba enojado, y esta vez no sé porque-

Severus se sentó – apareció una marca en el cielo, una quimera, Dumbledore mando a llamar a todos aquellos que tuvieron contacto de Voldemort, como era de esperarse luego de que arremetieron a juicios, Black te acuso, aunque no pensé que Potter viniera a descargar su furia como un animal-

Tom negó – James no me había golpeado hace bastantes años, pero esta vez las laceraciones internas fueron porque yo lo golpee o trate de hacerlo, aprendí a las malas a no hacerlo-

-¿el hechizo de sangre que hizo Lupin?- pregunto Severus, dándole una poción calmante.

Tom asintió – si, McGonagall creo el hechizo de las runas, pero creo que para su nivel de rectitud hasta para ella era cruel, así que lo hizo el maldito preludio de Hombre lobo, cada vez que trato de golpear a james o defenderme de sus ataques, o siquiera evitar el sexo, las laceraciones internas vuelven a abrirse, como hilos que jalan mis entrañas y las abren como aquel día-

-eso hizo que perdieras a tu hijo- se levantó.

-es el segundo que pierdo, Severus, pero no puedo evitar ser poseído por James y lentamente las pociones que me das dejan de tener efecto- hecho su cabeza hacia atrás – solo me gustaría que hablaras con James, de mi estado-

Severus sonrió de forma macabra - ¿le harás sentir culpa al lamentable cuatro ojos?-

Tom ladeo la boca en un amago de sonrisa- que otra forma conoces, no pensaras que no me he dado cuenta que a pesar de todo James me ama, debo usar las armas a mi alcance para sobrevivir y si no tengo magia, tengo astucia ¿Cómo crees que llegue a manejar el dinero de los Potter en solo catorce años?-

El profesor de pociones asintió – le hare ver mi punto de vista, muy a mi manera, Mi Lord- dijo saliendo de allí y viendo a Harry de pie, con las manos muy apretadas – Tu papa está enfermo ten cuidado, avisare a el director que viniste de urgencia-

Harry no dijo una palabra, solo entro y se lanzó a los brazos de su papa, su padre, su padre pagaría cada golpe que le había dado, pero se alegraba que fuera él quien le había sacado el estorbo de sus entrañas.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Severus espero a James en el recibidor con una taza de té humeante.

-Potter- viéndolo llegar con la corbata en la mano y la mancha de lápiz labial rojo en la camisa, rodo los ojos, su mujer era tan cliché.

-¿qué haces aquí Snivellus?- pregunto enojado y porque no, nervioso de haber sido descubierto por el esposo de su amante.

Severus se levantó, dejando caer grácilmente la túnica negra que esculpía su cuerpo y acomodo sus cabellos negros detrás de la oreja –a hacer lo que no estabas haciendo tú, Potter- siseo y antes que el otro replicara, alzo la mano evitando que hablara – tu esposo, gracias a la paliza que le diste, perdió a su bebe, tenía cinco semanas Potter, espero que estés satisfecho, eres igual al resto de los sangre puras del reino unido-

James abrió sus ojos y se paralizo, para luego llegar a jalonear a Severus que lo empujo con fuerza – no me compares con Tom y el hecho que no pueda darte tu merecido, ni pienses que soy el chiquillo de antes, puedo romperte los huesos así sea apunta de crucios o de forma muggle, solo inténtalo- le miro con aquellos ojos ónix capaz de paralizar a muchos – sube con cuidado y trata de no molestar a Tom, su cuerpo no resistiría otra de tus palizas…. Ah y por cierto, no sé cómo se enteró tu hijo, pero esta allá arriba lavando las heridas de su papa… muy mal Potter, muy Mal-

James gruño – no sabes de lo que hablas-

El profesor solo sonrió irónicamente - ¿crees que no se? Tu eres un hipócrita de porquería que solo trato de hacerse el bueno solapado en su casa de adolescencia, pero hasta ahora no sé qué le ayudes al pobretón del Weasley o a tu amigo, la bestia, el hombre lobo, y Black es igual, perdido en las juergas y el trago, siendo un puto gratuito, no, Se perfectamente que ustedes dos son peores que el resto, porque al menos ellos se solapan en la sangre pura, ustedes dos, se visten de santos y son peores que el mismo diablo, dicho muggle, sino lo entiendes, pregúntale a mi mujer- se giró lanzando los polvos flu a la chimenea y desapareciendo de allí.

James cayó al suelo y golpeo con sus manos desnudas el mármol – Tom…- gruño con tanto dolor en el pecho como él se lo había ocasionado infinidad de veces a la persona que su corazón había aceptado amar pero su mente y su orgullo no.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Por orgullo, James no entro en la habitación hasta que supo que tanto su hijo como su esposo estaban dormidos, y no pudo más que sentir culpa. Culpa de haber lastimando a Tom y hacerle perder al bebe.

Celos de ver como Harry abrazaba a su gestante con tanta posesividad y cuidado, como no lo podía hacer él.

Se sentó en el sillón más cercano velando a su familia, sintiéndose de lo peor y con cada una de las palabras de Severus Snape taladrándole el cerebro.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Pronto llegaron las vacaciones y la marca tenebrosa de la quimera, apareció siete veces, dejando un saldo de 20 heridos muggles y 12 desaparecidos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Los gritos se escucharon retumbando en aquella noche oscura los gritos de dolor del cuerpo ajeno que era lentamente destazado por aquellas figuras.

A lo lejos un grupo de Aurores venían para hacer contra a la amenaza, un rayo atravesó la estepa y se vieron siete figuras encapotadas, con largas túnicas negras, ajadas como si fuesen dementores y sus rostros, sus rostros estaban cubiertos por mascaras plateadas emulando algún animal, con los ojos brillando como joyas de rubí.

Los aurores se quedaron en silencio viendo al enemigo, otro rayo ilumino la oscuridad y las figuras desaparecieron, no quedo más que cadáveres putrefactos que alimentaban ahora la flora local.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Las vacaciones por fin dieron fin a un tercer año complicado, Harry llego a su casa, con un aspecto más austero pero aun con su rostro de niño, abrazo a su padre y se aferró luego, a su papa.

Tom suspiro y beso sus cabellos, ya habían pasado los golpes de James y sus consecuencias, soltándole el mayor la promesa al menor de cuidarse, no más intentos de hijos, cuando al parecer, Morgana solo deseaba en su vida a Harry.

-estas de regreso- dijo Tom, acomodando los mechones negros de Harry, aquellos heredados en forma a James y en color al suyo.

-si papa, siempre estaré de regreso-. Le aseguro Harry sonriéndole con aquella inocencia que aun ambos padres pensaba que tenía.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tom escucho la puerta abrirse despacio y pudo admirar de reojo a su esposo, suspiro sin más remedio, como aquel que conoce la rutina a seguir, simplemente espero.

Espero a ser poseído sin siquiera alguna especie de provocación o de autorización, al menos una aceptación, pero James no era así, James solo exigía de su sangre de Salazar Slytherin lo que le debía a la sangre Peverell.

Sintió el peso de la cama y giro el rostro, mas no pudo ver cuando el más joven se quitaba las gafas y con suavidad se dedicaba a mirarlo como si fuese la primera vez, como con suavidad retiraba los tendidos de la alcoba y despacio delineaba con la yema de sus dedos, la suave piel del pie.

Tom se sobre salto y miro a James que solo le sonrió sin decir una palabra, solo tocando la suave superficie despacio.

-James- susurro Tom extrañado por la actitud de su esposo hacía más de 15 años.

-Hoy no hay nombres Tom, hoy solo somos un par de extraños- le dijo susurrando sobre sus labios su nombre y regresando a la tarea de tocarlo por primera vez, de sentirlo y de grabarse en sus dedos cada pliegue de la suave piel que tenía Tom. El pantalón del pijama fue bajado con extrema lentitud, adorando cada centímetro de piel expuesta.

El de ojos verdes gimió y hecho su cabeza para atrás, cuando sintió la lengua reptante del león de su esposo pasarla por los muslos, hasta bajar con suavidad la ropa interior y sumergir su nariz en la entrepierna, otro gemido más de los muchos que inundaron la habitación, de los muchos que se escucharían aquella noche.

Tom jaloneó los cabellos de James, evitando decir su nombre, habían dicho que esta noche eran un par de extraños y por primera vez en su vida Tom se deleitó con las delicias del sexo aparte de sus anteriores experiencias con la más demencial de las black.

La boca engullo su pene y su mente quedo en blanco, era demasiado para él, sintió casi correrse al instante, más al parecer al otro no le importo porque lo bebió como deleite y afanosamente.

Aun no se recuperaba de aquel asalto, cuando sintió como se desvestía el otro, mas sin embargo aun cuando había afán en deshacerse de la ropa no lo fue así para venerar el cuerpo jadeante del hombre bajo de él, lamio los dedos despacio para introducirlos en su pequeño espacio, Tom jadeo ahogadamente arqueándose perfectamente sobre la cama, dejando únicamente la cabeza en la almohada, james nunca antes le había preparado y si lo había hecho, jamás con parsimonia y hasta con dulzura, acariciando su próstata en cada emulación de penetración.

Su cuerpo reacciono positivamente al instinto básico del placer, jadeo varias veces aferrándose a las sabanas con fuerza a las sabanas, mientras James lo miraba con los ojos avellana tan lleno de sentimientos y de gusto, de amor escondido.

La pierna derecha de Tom se alzó buscando algo más que, lo que ahora le parecían insípidos dedos, y James no tardo en obedecer, entrando en el con suavidad, pero sin dar tregua a que se repusiera del placer.

Tom grito, gimió y jadeo conjuntamente, jamás en su vida había sentido tanto placer, jamás había visto el cielo como lo identificaban los muggles pero suponía que debía ser algo así.

Los movimientos se hicieron rápidos y aunque al principio algo erráticos, se convirtieron en una danza única sobre la cama, haciendo el sonido estridente del miembro al entrar y al salir, de cómo se cerraba en cada embestida el ano ajeno y se contraía para no dejarlo salir.

La sinfonía de la cama era única, aun mas cuando en la cúspide del placer llegaron juntos al orgasmo.

James le beso con suavidad la boca y se deleitó del alelamiento ajeno.

-descansa Tom- le susurró al oído saliendo de él y arropándolo en la cama, limpiándolo con anterioridad como si Tom fuera lo más sagrado para él.

Con cuidado abrió la puerta y salió, bajando las escaleras y acomodándose las gafas, Viendo la luz tenue del despacho y como en ella, el verdadero James Potter caía víctima de una poción para dormir.

Luego desapareció como si nada, dejando un buen recuerdo en Tom.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_CUARTO AÑO_

Cuando Harry fue dejado por sus padres en el tren vio un aura diferente en su papa y un fuerte abrazo por parte de él, James solo suspiraba con tristeza al ver partir a su pequeño hijo de nuevo a una aventura.

-debes cuidarte- dijo Tom – están atacando los seguidores de la "quimera"-

-¿quimera padre?- pregunto el de ojos verdes bastante despistado.

James suspiro viendo miles de ojos sobre ellos, pero sobre todo los de los antiguos mortifagos, en especial uno rubio que había declarado Imperius en épocas anteriores.

-Harry, escúchame bien, hay magos oscuros en todas partes, Sirius y yo te lo hemos explicado varias veces, hay hombres con la maldad en su alma, hasta el punto de ser diferente- Tom rodo lo ojos – ahora hay una nueva organización, que la orden del fénix ha nombrado como "quimera" no sabemos cómo accionan, ni bajo que preceptos, lo único que sabemos es que están masacrando algunos muggles y sus familias, ha habido varios desaparecidos y es normal que tenga miedo que te suceda algo en el colegio- le dijo acariciando a su pequeño hijo con cariño.

-me cuidare padre- le aseguro- le avisare a mis amigos- dijo suavemente y tomando su baúl se embarcó en una nueva aventura.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La llegada de nuevos estudiantes fue emocionante, para muchos ya que habían anunciado que Hogwarts seria la sede del torneo de los tres magos.

-oh Harry va a ser emocionante- dijo Ron masticando de forma ruidosa una pierna de pavo, y mientras hablaba rociaba un poco de comida a los amigos más cercanos, es decir a Hermione y a Neville.

-compórtate Ron, es asqueroso- le gruño la castaña limpiándose el rostro.

-amargada- le mostro la lengua llena de comida Ron ganándose un golpe de Neville.

Harry solo sonrió viendo la interacción entre los leones y mirando las caras frígidas de las serpientes ante tal anuncio.

-vendrá Krum, es el mejor buscador que existe- aseguro Potter, comiendo con mucha más delicadeza que Ron.

Hermione rodo los ojos – los hombres solo piensan en Quidditch, en vez de pensar en las ventajas que traerá tener a otros estudiantes de intercambio en Hogwarts-

Todos rieron ante las palabras de la chica, total sabían cómo era aquella leona.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El gran día llego, la expectación fue amplia cuando se presentaron los nuevos estudiantes.

Las puertas se abrieron y dejaron entrar una decena de chicas preciosas con los uniformes azules de Beauxbatons, haciendo suspirar al público masculino y una que otra fémina de Hogwarts.

Sus cadenciosas caderas y la suavidad de sus maneras los hacia delirar.

Detrás de ellas, venia la mismísima Fleur de LaCour, preciosa y grácil junto a una bailarina de ballet clásico, y como seguidora completa, la directora, Olympe Maxime, la giganta con grande presencia.

El saludo con el viejo director fue caluroso.

Hermione rodo los ojos al ver a Ron y Harry como idiotas mirando las chicas, como si no hubiera chicas bonitas en Hogwarts.

**¡Hombres tenían que ser!**

Aun no se habían recuperado, cuando de golpe se abrió las puertas e hicieron aparición los hijos de Durmstrang, los primeros aparecieron con bastones haciendo gala de la magia y de su Bulgaria en las venas.

-¡no puedo creerlo, es Krum!- dijo en tono altisonante Ron llamando la atención de Harry que apenas acomodo sus gafas sonriendo bobaliconamente, viendo entrar a su tío Remus junto con Igor Karkarov.

Ladeo su mirada y vio como el rubio, que había estado todo el tiempo mirando a la nada, tenía los puños cerrados al ver el saludo que había tenido su padrino con el director de Durmstrang.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-los estudiantes de Durmstrang son magos oscuros, o eso dice mi abuela- dijo Neville metido en su cama, todos le miraron, pero Ron movió su mano.

-no pueden ser malos, el director no aceptaría a nadie que nos dañara en Hogwarts- y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Los gemelos sonreían ante la fechoría, el cáliz de fuego, resplandecía con aquel brillo azul, magnánimo y potente, frente a ellos, era imposible no hacerlo.

Tomaron la poción para simular más edad y trataron de echar sus nombres, más sin embargo los repelió como si les hubieran lanzado un hechizo, dejándolos en el suelo, momentáneamente con apariencia de ancianos.

-se los dije- dijo Hermione, con el libro entre sus manos e ignorándolos para subir al baño del séptimo piso.

Escucho lentamente como alguien leía, el dragón y sonrió, acelerando sus pasos pero abrió despacio y vio como el rubio estaba sentado en el suelo, leyendo, como si fuera poseía un libro de pociones inmenso, mientras Harry sostenía su cabeza en los muslos ajenos.

La castaña abrió su boca y se la cubrió.

Todos en el colegio sabían de la enemistad eterna entre ellos dos.

Ella incluso siendo amiga de Harry jamás se había fijado que ellos dos eran amigos, y al parecer más que amigos.

Se quedó absorta mirándolos, mirando la intimidad que aceptaba el rubio de Harry, el contacto de Harry, el solo hecho que el pelinegro pudiera colocar su cabeza en el regazo de Draco, sin que este saliera espantando y no pudo evitarlo, sintió envidia y rabia.

Envida de no ser la portadora del afecto, de quien la saco del más hondo pozo de tristeza.

Y rabia al saber que el niño bueno de Gryffindor era quien se llevaba toda esa atención.

Se giró y corrió, corrió hasta que no pudo más, corrió hasta que se estrelló con la estrella de Quidditch de Durmstrang que le dio una sonrisa amiga y no pudo más que aferrarse al brazo del inmenso búlgaro.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ron vio a Hermione arreglándose un poco antes de entrar y tomo su mano, asustándola un poco.

-debemos hablar- fueron sus palabras solemnes.

Hermione asintió, dejando que el pelirrojo la guiara hasta la torre de astronomía, y dando vueltas mientras la castaña se sentaba admirar la noche oscura.

-no preguntes como paso o porque sucedió pero- la miro – Draco es propiedad de Harry, no lo consideres como algo sexual, jamás lo ha sido, es propiedad, como cuando un juguete es solo tuyo y no permites que nadie más juegue con él-

-es… enfermo- dijo enojada – Draco no es un objeto-

-no lo es, Draco es hermoso- dijo sonrojado el pelirrojo – es, fuerte y manipulador, cruel y malvado, como una muñeca sádica, pero que cada vez que la hacen caer se hace una grieta, y para eso está Harry, para resanar las grietas hasta que tenga y pueda meterlo en una estantería- le miro y se acercó, sentándose a su lado – Draco y Harry tienen muchas capas, como cada uno de los que está aquí, lo que mostramos no son nuestras verdaderas caras y dudo que alguien las conozca mejor que nosotros mismos- le acomodo los mechones castaños- jamás dudes de nuestra fidelidad, pero ten en cuenta algo, no trates de evitar que Harry este con Draco, porque seguramente, la serpiente preferirá al león que a la leona- le dijo besando sus mejillas – y No te acuestes con cualquiera, ten cuidado, no puedes acabar con tu reputación- le aseguro levantándose y dándole la mano para que se levantara.

-nadie es lo que aparenta- dijo Hermione sonriendo mejor y levantándose – Gracias, Ron-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Llego el día, el sorteo había sido lanzado y serian escogidos los campeones de cada una de los colegios participantes.

Albus Dumbledore se levantó con gracia y empezó a acercarse al cáliz, esperando que los nombres aparecieran.-

-¡Viktor Krum!- todos estallaron en aplausos.

-Fleur Delacour- de nuevo los gritos por la semi veela, que se levantaba con esa actitud prepotente y de quien piensa que es mejor que el resto de las personas, Fleur era una buena imagen de los sangre puras.

-Cedric Diggory- los aplausos de todo el colegio retumbaron en las paredes del castillo, conmemorando a Diggory como el verdadero campeón de aquellos tres.

Hasta que el cáliz hizo una maniobra extraña y Albus tomo otro papelito - ¿Harry Potter?- pregunto y todas las miradas fueron hacia a Harry.

Allí el de ojos verdes lo supo, estaba jodido.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tom estaba viendo con aquellos ojos verdes y pequeños, como un avada perpetuo al anciano, y tomaba de la mano a su hijo.

James gritaba y despotricaba al igual que Sirius, Remus estaba sentado mirando como Albus trataba de calmar el ambiente y miraba tentativamente a Igor, Severus y Olympe.

-debe haber un error- hablo Tom – Harry no tiene la edad para haber puesto su nombre en el cáliz, además es imposible burlar el susodicho-

Albus le miro y se acomodó los lentes – es obvio, algo debe haber pasado para que su nombre este allí pero Harry ¿Tu pusiste tu nombre allí?-

Harry le miro y negó – abuelo, yo jamás pondría mi nombre en un torneo que puede matarme… yo no hice trampa, créanme-

El anciano mago asintió – te creemos Harry, pero la decisión del cáliz fue tomada, tu deberás participar-

-¡es suicidio!- grito Black antes de que Tom o James gritaran – Albus, Harry no puede participar, es un niño, es un niño que no puede participar en el torneo de los tres magos-

Mas a pesar de la irremediable tristeza, Albus no pudo hacer otra cosa, que obedecer las directrices del torneo.

De esta forma, por primera vez en la historia mágica, el torneo de los tres magos, seria realizado por cuatro y…

Cualquiera podía morir.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ron miro a su "amigo" y lo evito, Harry debió contarle que metería su papel para el torneo, así que se alejó.

También se empezaron a crear botones de "_Potter Apesta_", y era un secreto a voces que había sido Draco Malfoy quien los había repartido y todas las otras tres casas los tenían en la solapa, sobre todo, aquellos que lo veían como un fraude y apoyaban al hufflepuff.

La vida de Harry había cambiado en solo un segundo por aquel maldito papel.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Severus, tu sabes que Harry no pondría su nombre allí, ni siquiera por notoriedad- le aseguro el hombre Lobo a el profesor de pociones que estaba bebiendo su mejor coñac, con Remus e Igor.

-lo sé, el mocoso me cae mal, pero a pesar de su intolerable ego y su afán de figurar no tiene la magia necesaria aun para poner su nombre en el cáliz-

Igor se levantó y movió su copa – todo esto está muy extraño- dijo el ruso con pronunciado acento – muy raro-

Severus y Remus asintieron, aun así Severus sabía que había algo raro, y miro apreciativamente a Karkarov.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Albus camino despacio por las mohosas lozas de aquel lugar, siendo venerado por los guardias como si se tratara de un dios o un libertador.

La puerta hizo un sonido atronador y dejo ver al habitante de esta, el anciano que estaba allí se replegó al verlo y su miedo se apodero de él.

-Gellert- se acercó Albus mientras la puerta de la celda fue cerrada- Mi hermoso Gellert- sonrió maléficamente y al tocar al otro, sus mechones canos, se convirtieron en rubios sucios y medio ensortijados, su piel fue convirtiéndose en joven- los años no pasan de ti-

-Aléjate… Albus- le rogo con miedo. Sintiendo que las manos del anciano laceraban su rostro haciendo sangrar.

-No pidas imposibles, Gellert, sabes que no lo hare…- le dijo plantando un beso en aquella boca eterna- ¿sabes? El hijo de Tom Marvolo Riddle participara en el torneo de los tres magos y es posible, que no salga con vida-

Gellert abrió sus ojos notablemente nublados – aun le temes aun niño, que no sabe que maldita profecía hay sobre su cabeza-

Albus puso una sonrisa burlona – un niño estúpido que me cree su venerable abuelo, pero… no voy a dejar que su sangre me quite todo lo que he logrado por el bien mayor-

Gellert cerró los ojos y se preparó para la noche que venía, al parecer, Albus estaba inspirado y si bien era impotente, sus castigos eran notablemente dolorosos y llenos de magia oscura.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Dos noches después aparecieron dos cuerpos destajados en el mundo mágico, con la marca reinante de la quimera en lo alto.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Continuara!

Muchas gracias a todas y todos de los que me han escrito. Espero que les haya gustado. Espero también responder los Rwr! Muchas gracias y ténganme paciencia con los otros fics.

Las chicas de fanfiction, muchas gracias por dejarme en favoritos! O la history en favoritos de verdad gracias!

Los chapters son largos porque me pareció bien para la historia, por lo general son entre 28 y 32 paginas. :P

Nos leemos Matane!


	4. Chapter 4

**LA HERENCIA**

By Luna Shinigami

**[Harry Potter]**

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Este Fic contiene escenas de sexo y violencia no moderada, también posee escenas Gore no aptas para público sensible.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_Chapter Four_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Augusta Longbotton escuchó un ruido en el primer piso de la mansión Longbotton, se levantó agarrando su bastón y su varita en la otra mano.

Ese día estaba sola, Neville ya estaba en el colegio, y su hijo estaba de misión junto con su esposa en Noruega, hablando con los centauros para algún buen tratado que estaba dándole curso Albus Dumbledore.

Ese día Augusta estaba sola.

Escucho el sonido de un jarrón al caer y lanzo un Lumus. No ayudaba para nada la extensa lluvia que se levantaba con fuerza contra la inmensa casona.

Bajo despacio -¿Quién está allí?- grito la anciana mujer, bajando las escaleras – ¡Golu! ¡Golu!- grito al elfo domestico de la ancestral casa Longbotton, mas nada más que el silencio le respondió a la anciana mujer.

Cuando llego al último escalón, la empujaron y gritó, cuando vio como los truenos iluminaban la sala principal, las luces fatuas iluminaron el salón y mostraba las figuras encapotadas del nuevo grupo insurgente del cual, tanto, Dumbledore había hablado.

Trato de huir, mas sin embargo, aquellos personajes salidos de un cuento de terror, la jalaron de cabellos y brazos hasta el gran salón junto al piano de cola y allí, empezó su ajusticiamiento, sin juez, ni jurado.

Solo verdugos.

Los golpes cayeron una y otra vez sobre el cuerpo de la decrepita vieja, que trataba inútilmente de huir del cruel destino que le guardaban los animales míticos de las quimeras.

Uno, dos, tres golpes, muy a la manera muggle, nada de hechizos de magia.

Solo el desquite presuroso de aquellos que ahora estaban librando una nueva guerra contra el mundo mágico.

Uno de ellos tomo entre sus manos el bastón de aquella vieja y sonrió, acercándose a su rostro se quitó la máscara y luego con un golpe contundente de su mismo bastón le quebró el cráneo.

Se colocó de nuevo la máscara y alzo la varita anunciando la nueva víctima de la quimera y llevándose como trofeo de guerra el bastón de Augusta Longbotton y dejando a la decrepita mujer muerta en el suelo, en un charco de su propia sangre.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La noticia retumbo en el colegio de magia y hechicería, habían entrado a la mansión Longbotton y asesinado a la abuela del regordete niño de Gryffindor.

Neville estaba inconsolable, lloraba con fuerza y era confortado por sus compañeros de curso, incluso las demás casas dejaron de meterse con el pequeño gordinflón, por la pena de que atacaron la familia más cercana, si se tiene en cuenta que Alice y Frank Longbotton jamás estaban en casa y la preocupación por su hijo era casi nula.

La única verdaderamente que cuidaba a Neville era la fallecida Augusta Longbotton.

Era una verdadera suerte que Neville hubiera estado estudiando, de otra manera posiblemente habría tenido el mismo cruel fin de su abuela.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry suspiro lejos de su casa y lejos de Hogwarts, las mofas y burlas era nuevo para él, más cuando en realidad no había hecho nada para merecer los acosos de casi toda la población estudiantil del colegio, eso y sin quitar el hecho que el pobre Neville había perdido a su abuela.

Camino sin rumbo fijo hasta que Hermione le detuvo en un claro del bosque – Harry-

El de gafas la miro crípticamente - ¿tú también vienes a mofarte? ¿O piensas que verdaderamente quise estar en el torneo?- le pregunto tristemente.

La muchacha negó, estaba acompañada de varias féminas más de Gryffindor – No para nada Harry, sé que no lo hiciste- suspiro – el hermano de Ron, Charlie, es domador de dragones, la primera prueba son dragones- Harry abrió sus ojos, eso era suicidio – Ron lo dijo en voz alta esperando que alguien viniera a decírtelo, está enojado pero a este punto ni siquiera es contigo- le aseguro – es con Ritta Steeker, con todo lo que ha inventado y con eso, de que eres un mal chico, pero todos sabemos que no lo eres, Harry-

-Dragones- gimió Harry, sin importar las habladurías de aquella mujer horrorosa de gafas que lo seguía solo por ser hijo de James Potter y Tom Riddle – Dragones, Mione, voy a morir-

La castaña negó – lleva la escoba y huye- le miro y se giró dejando a Harry solo pensando cómo iba a superar esa maldita prueba.

Regreso a su cuarto y le escribió a sus padres, sobre todo a su papa.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-ESE VIEJO VA A MATAR A MI HIJO- grito Tom fuera de sí, mirando a James y a Sirius Black- Harry va a enfrentarse a un dragón, ¡un puto dragón!- grito enojado mirándolos – Harry es un niño, no puede participar- la magia de Tom estaba inestable, eso se veía en la lividez exagerada de su piel, las manchas negras debajo de los ojos y las manos en exceso temblorosas.

-siéntate- le ordeno James agarrándolo de la cintura y pidiéndole una poción cálmate a uno de los elfos de la mansión- Sirius ira a Hogwarts, estará pendiente de Harry, no dejaremos que nada le pase a nuestro hijo, pero tú debes calmarte- le miro, con preocupación.

El cuerpo de Tom rechazaba con vehemencia la magia de este, debido aquel hechizo antiguo que habían realizado, y ahora ese mismo hechizo lo estaba enfermando, aminorando su cuerpo y su mente por el exceso de preocupación de Tom.

James sabía que la única preocupación de Tom en el mundo, mágico o Muggle, era, es y siempre seria Harry, obviamente él también se preocupaba por el bienestar de su heredero, pero no de aquella manera obsesiva que tenía Tom.

Pero lo entendía, Tom fue despojado de todo, la magia, sus malignos sueños, su posibilidad de inmortalidad, sus malvados planes de conquista y fue obligado a tomarlo como esposo, lo único en el mundo de Tom, era Harry, lo verdaderamente importante y James sintió celos de ese tipo de amor, de alguien que supuestamente y según Dumbledore, no podía amar.

-bebe- le ordeno de nuevo y prontamente, luego que la poción cayo por la garganta de Tom ingresando a su sistema, se quedó dormido en los brazos del castaño.-todo está yéndose a la mierda-

Sirius miro con detenimiento a Tom y luego a James – este grupo está atacando, ahora no se sabe a quienes, Augusta Longbotton es una sangre pura, pero puede ser por el trabajo de Frank y Alice- suspiro - ¿ama mucho a Harry verdad?-

-más que a cualquier cosa sobre el mundo, es lo único para Tom y estoy seguro que es el único pase a su cordura, por eso no puedo estar de acuerdo con Dumbledore, Tom no es el nuevo líder de este grupo, no lo puede ser, su cuerpo cada vez más se va deteriorando por la falta de magia, aunque en su exterior no lo aparente- Sirius alzo una ceja – sé que te has dado cuenta, Tom no ha envejecido un día desde aquella noche en el bosque, ni un día, al menos físicamente, internamente ya es otra cuestión y no es por la edad, es la falta de magia, últimamente el solo hecho de conjurar un lumos lo debilita-

-¿le has dicho a Harry?- pregunto

James negro vehementemente – conozco a mi hijo y si Tom es obsesivo con Harry, Harry es peor con Tom, no se separaría de él ni un minuto, así tenga que dejar sus estudios…además…-

Sirius lo entendió y no necesito más, además, James estaba celoso de su propio hijo y contra eso no había nada que se pudiera hacer.

Si Tom Marvolo Riddle moría, James prefería que lo hiciera en sus brazos que en los brazos de Harry

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Llego el día de la prueba de los dragones, todos estaban pendiente de tal evento.

El profesor Dumbledore estaba al tanto de las habilidades mágicas de Harry Potter y para su desgracia, quizá, el chico no había mostrado magia pero si ingenio, no había intentado siquiera dañar al dragón o atacarlo, solo lo rodeo y arrebato el huevo que en cinco minutos, quedando igualado en puntos que el búlgaro.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, Harry Potter no era el niño del cual hablaban las profecías, era al parecer otro niño mimado sangre pura, aun siendo criado por el que antes fuera Lord Voldemort.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry no sabía qué hacer con aquel huevo, definitivamente era algo que debería saber pero, solo andaba por todas partes con el susodicho huevo sin saber qué hacer y al parecer el resto de los que participaban en el torneo si tenían idea.

Harry suspiro cuando vio a Cedric Diggory cerca de él y espero el resumen de sus días en Hogwarts, pero el estudiante de los tejones solo le sonrió – sé que han sido días terribles Harry, pero solo quiero que sepas que no tengo nada que ver con las chapas- refiriéndose a aquellas que decían ¡Viva Diggory! ¡Potter Apesta!

-tranquilo, no te preocupes- Harry le restó importancia- fue el estúpido niño mimado de Malfoy-

-mira para que veas mi buena voluntad,- le sonrió de nuevo – sería bueno que tomaras una ducha en el baño de prefectos, es… importante- dijo yéndose de allí y dejando a Harry con una duda.

¿Era por el huevo? ¿O una cita?

Camino de nuevo distraído cuando choco con un grupo de Slytherins –Potter apesta- dijo Draco chasqueando sus labios en un gesto de asco contra el heredero de los Potter, Harry alzo la mirada y pudo ver que aunque todos estuvieran en el suelo, Malfoy estaba trepado encima de un árbol - Potty, papa no está para cuidarte-

-mira quien lo dice, Malfoy , que solo se solapa en las naguas de su padre y el poder de este- Harry le encaro, cansado ya de las burlas de Malfoy y sus guardaespaldas- no eres más que un niño mimado, escondido bajo las moles-

-mira quien lo dice, el heredero de los Potter en pleno- se burló Draco sacando su varita y bajando del árbol, a encarar a Potter, estaba a punto de atacar al pelinegro cuando sintió algo en su cuerpo.

El profesor Ojo loco Moody estaba allí con la varita alzada – ¡cobarde!, ¡jamás ataques por la espalda Malfoy!- le grito el profesor, convirtiendo al rubio en un hermoso y blanco Huron.

Harry no pudo más que burlarse de la nueva forma de Malfoy, aunque se le hacia irónico que Malfoy Junior hubiera sido transformado en algo bonito y peludo, como un hurón albino.

La profesora McGonagall llego en ese momento, retando a el Profesor Moody, claro que ese no fue el motivo de miedo, el verdadero motivo de horror fue que todos vieron como el siniestro profesor de pociones, llegaba a punto de atacar a Moody con la varita en la mano y dispuesto a darle un crucio.

-Snape, los viejos hábitos no se pierden- dijo en rin tintín cínico el auror, sintiendo la varita en su cuello y no sintió temor de Severus, al que consideraba un malvado mago oscuro, como algún día lo fue su dueño.

-no, cuando tratas de dañar a uno de mis estudiantes sin justificación, realizando transfiguración contra ellos- dijo enojado, muy enojado y más de un estudiante dio un paso atrás, al ver la furia del profesor, aumentando más que progresivamente, la tensión en su cuerpo era evidente, ni que decir del enojo en sus ojos ónix.

Muchos veían como si el profesor de pociones fuera a realizarle un Avada a el profesor Moody.

Todos sostuvieron la respiración hasta que la profesora McGonagall, agarro la mano de Severus y ordeno a Moody a quitar el hechizo sobre Draco.

El rubio se quejó en el suelo y Severus lo agarro con suavidad entre sus brazos – te acercas de nuevo a alguno de mis alumnos, Moody y no me importa si me condenan a Azkaban por un crucio a tu persona, el que avisa no es criminal.- movió la cabeza y todos los alumnos de Slytherin desaparecieron junto con su profesor.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-quieres calmarte Severus- dijo Karkarov, en las habitaciones del pocionista, viéndolo moverse de un lado al otro. –vas a encontrar la piedra filosofal de seguir así-

-ese maldito prospecto de auror, hijo de mil sapos se atrevió a dañar a mi ahijado, Draco tenía tres costillas rotas ¡Tres!- gruño, bajamente, tratando de no despertar al rubio que dormía en su alcoba.

-sabes cómo es Moody, siempre vigilante ante los magos oscuros, que tratan de entorpecer su mundo perfecto- bebió un poco de Whiskey de fuego – y más después de lo que paso con Lord…-

Severus alzo una ceja y eso fue suficiente para silenciar al director de Durmstrang –no debe ser nombrado, además sabes que fue derrotado-

-si lo se…- dijo crípticamente Karkarov – ahora ¿ya se te pasaron las ansias homicidas?-

Severus negó sentándose y mirando de reojo a su ahijado – Draco ha sufrido demasiado, para siquiera yo permitir que le hagan daño, más un estúpido auror, "siempre vigilante"-

Karkarov le entendió, si él hubiera estado en el lugar de Severus, hubiera hechizado a Ojo Loco.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Después de descubrir el mensaje del huevo, Harry estaba ansioso, en su fuero interno, Neville le había ayudado a conseguir Branquialgas y ahora debían descubrir y recuperar la prenda.

Había estudiantes que no los veía y eso solo traía algo preocupado.

Se sumergió al fondo del largo viendo aquellas criaturas que de mansas no tenían nada, cuando lo vio, su cuerpo se paralizo al verle allí tan inmóvil, con poco más que esfuerzo, Harry lo desato y lo saco de allí, sin importarle nada más.

En sus manos y para confusión de más de uno, traía a Draco Malfoy, pálido por el frio del lago.- están todos locos- gruño Harry enojado, ¿Cómo demonios las prendas eran personas? Vio salir al búlgaro con Mione, y a Cedric con Cho-chang, pero la veela no conseguía su prenda.

Con mucho esfuerzo se lanzó de nuevo al agua y ayudo a esta a rescatar a su hermana menor.

Cuando salió fuera del agua, Draco Malfoy ya no estaba.

Pero la pregunta quedo en los estudiantes y plantel estudiantil de Hogwarts.

_¿Por qué la prenda de Harry, era precisamente Draco Malfoy?_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sirius detuvo a su ahijado a la mitad del camino – Harry espera, Harry- le detuvo jalando su brazo.

-No quiero hablar- dijo seriamente Harry.

-yo si quiero hablar ahijado- el mayor de los Black lo tomo del brazo y lo entro a un salón vacío, seguramente dentro de poco habría clase - ¿quiero que me expliques porque la pequeña serpiente albina de Malfoy, fue tu prenda?-

Harry bufo – algún juego idiota de este maldito torneo, ¿a quien se le ocurre poner de prenda estudiantes?- dijo enojado – si yo no hubiera sacado a Malfoy o a la hermana de Fleur, hubieran muertos ¿Qué clase de psicópata propone este tipo de juegos para estudiantes menores de 18 años, Sirius?-

Sirius sabía que lo que Harry decía era verdad, pero aún tenía la duda en su mente -¿Por qué Malfoy?-

Harry le miro y sus ojos brillaron – supongo que me enamore del enemigo, así que si, supongo que por eso, lo escogieron como mi prenda, pero como te darás cuenta, Malfoy Junior me detesta y ahora lo hará aún más y si no tienes nada más que reprocharme a mí, en vez de a este maldito colegio y sus estúpidos juegos, debo regresar a mi sala común a que me tachen como un maldito tramposo y desde ahora traidor-

Sirius se detuvo a pensarlo y lo sujeto – Harry, sabes que siempre contaras conmigo, soy tu padrino y aunque no me gusta Malfoy Junior… yo…- le costaba decirlo – te apoyo-

Harry suspiro y miro a su padrino – Gracias, padrino, pero sé que lo que siento por Malfoy es… pasajero, no te preocupes- le sonrió más cándidamente a su padrino y esto tranquilizo a Black.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La última prueba, fue tal vez la más dura y aterradora, dando como fin, la llegada de Harry a la copa del torneo, tomándola al mismo tiempo que Cedric, pero debido a que Harry despuntaba la mayoría de los puntos, fue quien ganó la copa.

Y a pesar de todo, sonrió cuando en la premiación, vio la cara de orgullo de sus padres en las gradas y por un momento, la de descontento de su abuelo.

La pregunta era ¿Por qué?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry por fin salió de vacaciones, por fin regresaba a casa y por fin podía ver a su papa.

Claro que la sorpresa se la llevo él al verlo acostado y demasiado frágil, demasiado delgado – papa- dijo con preocupación quitándose la túnica y acostándose a su lado, tocando sus manos con ferviente devoción – papa-

-estoy bien Harry- le susurro Tom acariciando los mechones negros de su hijo y repasándolos entre sus manos – solo una recaída de salud... nada más-

-pero... tú estabas bien cuando fuiste a la premiación del torneo-

Tom suspiro – si, por eso no es nada de importancia, Harry, los magos también nos enfermamos- le recordó,- a pesar de todos somos humanos y todos tenemos un ciclo, aunque sea mayor que los Muggles-

-no te va a pasar nada papa... nada- le dijo el ya no tan pequeño Harry agarrando su rostro con suavidad – prométeme que jamás te iras de mi lado, papa, júramelo, como mago, como padre y como madre, no te atrevas a dejarme solo-

Tom acaricio sus mejillas – no te dejare solo, estaré contigo – le miro besando sus mejillas y recibiendo un casto beso fraternal de su hijo, en sus labios ajados.

-jamás- susurro Harry quedándose en la cama del mayor, con los ojos verdes ahora brillando rojos y negándose en todas las vacaciones a abandonarlo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Esas vacaciones fueron salvajes para el grupo de la quimera, los ataques fueron salvajes y ya no eran proporcionados por la magia, sino eran hechos con sadismo al más cruel estilo Muggle.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Padrino- grito el pequeño rubio abrazándose a Severus con fuerza, su padre le había concedido la gracia de quedarse una semana en casa de su padrino, aun cuando esta la compartiera con esa horrible mujer.

-Draco- beso sus cabellos -¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?-

El rubio sonrió –Filtro de Muertos en vida- le miro – y poción matalobos, si alcanzamos-

Severus asintió y llevo sus manos hacia atrás, pidiéndole a Draco que siguiera a su laboratorio de pociones, y que fuera cortando los ingredientes.

-Severus, ven por favor ¿necesitamos hablar?- dijo la voz femenina de Lily Snape, lo cual hizo fruncir el ceño al rubio.

-ya voy Lily- dijo a su esposa – quédate aquí y no salgas, ve cortando los ingredientes y clasifícalos, espérame- le ordeno a su ahijado y salió del laboratorio, buscando a su esposa.

Y la encontró.

En la salita principal, con un té de manzanilla en las manos, esta miro a Severus con sus ojos verdes, seriamente – No me gusta que ese niño este aquí-

Severus alzo una ceja – en primera, Lily, esta es mi casa y yo invito a quien desee y en segunda Draco es mi ahijado-

Lily le miro enojada – ese crio es hijo de Malfoy, un mortifago, un seguidor de Lord Voldemort, una sucia alimaña y su hijo debe ser igual-

El pelinegro la miro y se descubrió el brazo, dejando ver la marca tenebrosa en su brazo- ¿se te olvida con quien te casaste Lily? Te casaste con un mortifago, solo por despecho, porque tu querido San Potter, desposo a Tom Riddle- sintió su mejilla caliente por la bofetada que le dio Lily y le sonrió despotamente – ¿me creías tan crédulo, para no saber que compartes su cama como la mía? Lily no soy idiota y sé que eres su amante, a ti si tengo con que juzgarte, pero tú no tienes nada para juzgar a mi ahijado-

Lily estaba sorprendida, enojado, se sentía burlada.

Severus siempre lo había sabido y jamás dio luces de decir algo o siquiera oponerse – jamás me quisiste-

-en algún momento de mi vida, te amé, no, no te quise, te amé, pero ni yo soy tan masoquista para seguir enamorado, de quien ama a otro, de quien le entrega sus caricias y su cariño a otro- le dijo serio – hace mucho deje de amarte-

Lily se cubrió la boca – si yo no te amo, nadie lo amara Severus, siempre has estado solo de no ser por mí-

El pocionista alzo una ceja -¿Qué te tiene molesta? ¿El saber que no me importas? de otra mujer con tu prontuario, debería estar contenta de que su esposo, acepta de manera mansa que se revuelque con otro y no haga ningún escándalo por eso, si es por sexo, hace mucho lo consigo fuera del hogar y si es por amor no lo necesito- dijo dándose la vuelta a conseguir más ingredientes para las pociones que estaba haciendo su ahijado.

Lily se cubrió la boca y cayó al suelo llorando, porque siempre creyó ser ganadora en un juego de traiciones que al final perdió, porque James no la amaba y Severus tampoco.

Alzo el rostro lleno de lágrimas y se encontró con el rostro duro de Draco Malfoy, con aquellos ojos grises como tormenta y se dio cuenta, que el amor… era algo que si podía tener Severus.

Y que ella jamás podría ofrecerle.

Pero que tampoco jamás obtendría.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hermione entro por primera vez en su vida a la mansión Potter, claro, jamás había pisado tan importantes estructuras, menos estando en vacaciones, pero hallo un tipo de salvoconducto, cuando su madre, algo esquizofrénica ahora, le dio el permiso de entrar al mundo mágico estando en receso escolar.

Y bueno, su padre, ahora era un somnoliento impotente, nada de real valor de que preocuparse.

Su ropa era usada y algo ajada pero aun así se veía bonita, incluso con ese cabello en direcciones divergentes.

-Harry- le abrazo cuando le vio y el chico le correspondió al abrazo

-Voy a presentarte a mis padres- la condujo hasta el salón donde su papa estaba sentado leyendo y su padre estaba simplemente jugando a ver el horizonte, ahora eran pocas las veces que Tom podía bajar sin agitarse y pensaba disfrutarlo de algún modo.- papa, padre, les presento a Hermione Granger, una amiga del colegio-

-Bienvenida- dijo James con una mirada traviesa y Tom solo cabeceo en asentimiento.

A la castaña no se le hacía ya raro este tipo de relaciones que eran bien vistas y aceptadas en esta sociedad a diferencia de la comunidad del mundo muggle.

El mundo mágico iba más allá de las apariencias físicas y sexuales, unía la magia y esa parte romántica de este mundo, le gustaba a Hermione.

-Muchas gracias- respondió y vio la mano de Harry que la instaba a subir a su habitación – discúlpenme- dijo con una sonrisa yendo con el oji verde.

James sonrió con el orgullo de hombre desde la sala de su casa y Tom…

Simplemente se mordió los labios al ver a su hijo desaparecer escaleras arriba con esa sangre sucia.

Un poco de dolor más emocional que físico cruzo por el cuerpo del antiguo lord Voldemort.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-estuve averiguando algunas cosas importantes Harry- le miro – que están unidas más o menos con la enfermedad de tu papa, o al menos son un antecedente- Harry se sentó en la cama y Hermione en una preciosa butaca estilo parís romántico del siglo XV – Lo primero es que hace más de quince años existió en el mundo mágico un Lord oscuro, similar a Geller Grindelwald… se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort y de un momento a otro desapareció, dicen que Albus Dumbledore lo derroto, acabando con su era oscura-

-eso no tiene nada que ver con mi papa- dijo cruzándose de brazos Harry- Y menos, con esa rara enfermedad de la que los Medimagos no tienen idea-

-oh si tiene que ver, este lord oscuro quería limpiar la sangre mágica, quería que solo existieran en el mundo sangre limpias, acunado a eso, también quería librar a los magos de los impuros Muggles, causando una cultura de genocidio- suspiro – se dice más como mito urbano que otra cosa, que este Lord fue vencido por la orden del fénix, una organización secreta no tan secreta y usaron un ritual antiguo, que unía su magia a la de un portador-

-¿y eso que tiene que ver con mi papa?- pregunto

-que si bien no son las mismas personas, es el mismo principio, la magia de tu papa está atada a la de tu padre, por alguna razón, velo, no sé, se entregaron al amor y decidieron compartir su magia, realmente no lo sé, pero lo que si se es que tiene el mismo principio del fallecido Lord, la magia de tu papa está siendo drenada por la de tu padre, en cada demostración de afecto-

-¿o sea lo que me quieres decir es que la magia de mi papa se ve afectada con la magia de mi padre?- Harry estaba sorprendido pero a la vez enojado – necesito que me averigües de este tal Voldemort y de Geller Grindelwald… necesito saber todo de ellos- le miro - además estas de vacaciones en la madriguera, iré a visitarlos cuando bien pueda.-

Hermione asintió, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y salió de la mansión Potter.

Harry bajo y se sentó junto a su papa de nuevo, pensando en todas las cosas que le había dicho Hermione.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tom acaricio la mano de Harry mientras este leía historia de la magia, en la recamara principal, un Hobbie de padre e hijo, que Tom había alimentado desde que Harry era apenas un bebe – tener idea de nuestro pasado, nos evita cometer los mismos errores- siempre le repetía Tom.

-papa ¿yo fui un error?- le pregunto y Tom negó

-de todos los errores de mi vida que he cometido tu jamás entraras en esta categoría- le jalo con suavidad los cabellos hasta acercarlo a su lado – eres lo más preciado de mi vida, mi varita de cedro, mi piedra de la resurrección y mi capa de la invisibilidad, tu eres mi vida- le aseguro besando sus mejillas y Harry en un impulso le jalo suavemente robándole un beso en los labios.

No un casto beso, pero tampoco un beso apasionado.

Harry había posado sus labios lentamente en los labios de Tom y este por impulso abrió la boca, mas sorpresa que deseo.

Un beso que le supo a gloria a Harry.

Un beso que confundió a Tom, pero llevo al fondo de su corazón, atribuyéndolo al espíritu travieso de su hijo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Albus miro en la oscuridad de la noche, acaricio al fénix a su lado y se giró, viendo de nuevo a la orden del fénix, reunida en pleno.

Allí estaban varios de sus antiguos inquisidores, entre ellos Remus Lupin, Sirius Black y Severus Snape.

-esta noche los he reunido aquí con el fin de dar principio al regreso de la nueva orden del fénix, nos acercamos a una nueva amenaza., una amenaza mortífera siendo aún más peligrosa que el mismo lord Voldemort en su época.- Moody golpeo la mesa.

-el exterminio- grito ojo loco.

-¿Cómo exterminar aquello que no podemos ver?- preguntó Severus.- Albus no conoce el paradero ni la identidad de esta nueva amenaza- asevero.

El anciano suspiro y asintió – Severus tiene toda la razón, no sabemos quiénes son, es más, ni siquiera el motivo que los fecunda más allá de actos de dolo, esto es desconcertante, atacan Muggles, squibs y también magos, no importa si son sangre limpia como Augusta o mestizos, no sabemos la razón del ataque-

Sirius los miro – ¿no serán los pecados que tienen?- todos se quedaron mirando a Black, que de nuevo venía con su ropa de auror- si pecados, según las investigaciones que hemos realizado los aurores, los Muggles asesinados y desaparecido son lacras de la sociedad, drogadictos, asesinos y violadores de menores y no nos digamos mentiras, Augusta no era un ejemplo de buena persona-

Severus alzo una ceja y lo miro – ¿alguna información que desee compartir, Black?-

Sirius suspiro – Augusta era una mujer de edad, con preceptos claros sobre la limpieza de la sangre y el hecho de que Neville casi fuera un Squibs en sus primeros años…- dejo la palabra en el aire y que los demás interpretaran como se les diera la gana.

Y aunque Severus iba a alzar a Black de las solapas quien lo hizo fue, el pacifico Remus.

-¿sabías que Augusta lastimaba a Neville?- le gruño con un halo dorado en los ojos.

-Remus, es "normal" para los sangre pura, sino pregúntale ahora a tu gran amigo Snape, a Alice y Frank también- dijo empujando a Remus- es el canon de los sangre pura, educar con mano de hierro y a veces, bueno eso puede convertirse en abuso y agresión… Augusta no era una mujer paciente, precisamente-.

-entonces deberíamos agradecerle a este nuevo grupo ¿No? Está limpiando lo que la sociedad mágica y la suciedad muggle no puede hacer por simple burocracia- bufo el hombre lobo.

Y Severus no pudo estar más de acuerdo con Lupin.

Albus negó – el real problema Remus son los alcances de esta sociedad, de este tipo de personas libres, que creen que pueden lastimar y destruir las vidas ajenas y solo estamos hablando de los fallecidos, no estamos incluyendo los desaparecidos, lo cual es preocupante, Remus, no pueden a ver ajusticiadores, para eso existen las leyes, un gobierno, un sistema-

Remus bufo – un sistema que muchas veces no sirve- suspiro – los niños se deben convertir en adultos con miedo, no es justo para los pequeños-

Ojo loco murmullo algo y luego se levantó – yo estoy de acuerdo con Dumbledore, para eso hay leyes, doctrinas, directrices que seguir, si bien las personas que están desaparecidas o asesinadas no son joyas de una sociedad utópica, no podemos permitir que este "grupito" ilegal venga a dañar la sociedad mágica-

Severus se quedó pensando un rato viendo las opiniones divididas de todos y sus ojos oscuros se centraron en el anciano.

-¿cómo se llama este grupo?- pregunto callando a los demás – y lo más importante ¿Qué haremos con ellos y como nos infiltraremos?-

Albus le miro y sonrió, sabiendo que podía confiar en su querido muchacho.

-aún no sé cómo nos infiltraremos, pero lo importante es repeler sus acciones crueles contra el mundo mágico y muggle- le dio una pausa dramática- se llama el Grupo de las sombras llamados Senec`s guiados por Lord Quimera-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Las sombras se arremolinaban en Nurmengard, como fatídico predicamento de una crónica anunciada.

Los guardias quedaron mudos ante el poder que se desplazaba y prontamente las luces se convirtieron en intermitentes y luego estallaron, causando el brillo metálico del metal y el vidrio.

Los aurores de Nurmengard se movían rápidamente para evitar que algo entrara o saliera.

La prisión contaba con setecientas celdas que se movían constantemente para evitar la fuga de alguno de ellos y la celda principal se encontraba en el piso más alto, allí residía su célebre prisionero.

Una avada cayo sobre uno de los aurores, luego otro y otro más, una lluvia infernal de color verde, atravesaba a los hombres, guardianes del orden y la paz de aquella prisión y los dejaba como decoración fría en el suelo.

Los magos vestidos con aquellas túnicas negras y rostros animalescos se movían con agilidad entre los aurores.

"No dejar heridos" era la consigna del grupo de Senec's.

Y mientras estos Senec`s se habrían paso entre los aurores, una magnánima figura pasaba con un halo de poderío no fácil de igualar.

Se movía con seguridad entre los muertos y los hechizos, llegando finalmente hasta la celda más alta de aquella prisión.

El sonido de la varita al chocar con la empuñadora se hizo casi atronador, como si tuviera un hechizo de resonancia y entro, viendo la figura de aquel anciano decrepito en la esquina de ese inmundo lugar.

-un pésimo final para un lord oscuro- dijo la potente voz de aquella figura alta.

Los ojos azules del anciano miraron al hombre y sonrió – hace mucho tiempo deje de ser un lord oscuro… fui temido y fui odiado, hasta que el "bien mayor" me encerró aquí-

-¿Fuiste engañado por Albus Dumbledore?- pregunto

Se escuchó la carcajada del anciano –Dumbledore, tiene sus pecados, pero los míos son míos- le aseguro – hace más de 17 años, estoy seguro, vino un hombre igual a ti, a hacerme la misma pregunta, solo que él no tuvo piedad de un viejo-

La figura se movió hasta acercarse a él -¿piedad? ¿Qué clase de piedad buscas?-

-la muerte- le pidió- Mi lord, pero no deje de mi absolutamente nada, ni un cuerpo al cual revivir, ni un cuerpo al cual convertir en un inferí, no deje de mi nada-

-no sabes mi nombre para llamarme Lord- la voz fue burlona – no sabes si te daré mi piedad, porque para darte mi piedad debo recibir algo a cambio.

Gellert sonrió y se movió – puedo entregarle mucha información, Mi Lord ¿Cómo debo llamarle?

Aquella figura se levantó alzando su varita – Soy Lord Quimera- dijo moviéndola en el rostro del anciano, para luego escuchar la voz sibilina de este y como relataba una verdad que antes había relatado a Lord Voldemort.

Lord Quimera cumplió la parte de su trato y coloco su varita en el corazón de Gellert –Mi piedad, Avada Kadavra-

Una luz verde ilumino la celda.

Luego un FindFire prendió la celda y mientras el cuerpo se quemaba por completo, los cabellos antes canos, se fueron convirtiendo en mechones rubios, y la piel ajada y arrugada, en una piel lozana, que fue consumida rápidamente por las llamas.

Las sombras desaparecieron junto con Lord Quimera y en aquella prisión pareció que nunca hubiera pasado nada, exceptuando por el camino de cadáveres hasta celda de Geller Grindelwald

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tom sintió una mano en sus cabellos y sonrió – James- suspiro cuando sintió el beso.

-sin nombres Tom, hoy sin nombre- susurro desnudándolo.

Y Tom se dejó hacer sin oponer resistencia, cuando James le hacia el amor de esa forma, se sentía amado y lo más importante no se sentía tan débil como todos los días.

Cuando James le hacía de esta forma el amor, sin nombres algunos, podía sentir la magia de nuevo fluir en su cuerpo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Albus grito con fuerza en el bosque prohibido, grito hasta que las cuerdas vocales se le lastimaron de tal forma que pareció el rugido de un animal herido.

Lord Quimera había asesinado a Gellert, le había quitado lo más importante en su perfecto mundo.

La guerra se había vuelto personal.

Y él mismo asesinaría con mucho dolor al hombre que le había arrebatado a su eterno prisionero.

-Averiguare quien eres y por el bien mayor, te destruiré- gruño golpeando un árbol y saliendo del bosque prohibido hasta Hogwarts, Lord Quimera no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo.

Una guerra que le haría perder a ese nuevo lord.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El nuevo año escolar se hizo presencia con las tensiones causadas por aquel nuevo grupo de hombres malvados que aterrorizaba el mundo mágico y Muggle.

Aun así Dumbledore puso una sonrisa y les dio la bienvenida a sus nuevos estudiantes.

Con un anuncio nuevo.

-bienvenidos estudiantes, este año tendremos a la señorita Dolores Umbridge como profesora para la Defensa contra las artes Oscuras, denle un aplauso- les dijo a los chicos que se miraron unos a otros.

Ese año en Hogwarts seria... Ciertamente particular.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Continuara

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Muchísimas gracias por todos los mensajes de todas y todos los chicos que me han escrito, no he tenido mucho tiempo porque estoy en un nuevo trabajo y bueno... Mientras me acomodo, como sea alcance a escribir algo, espero que les haya gustado y Matane!


End file.
